


This isn't the end... It's just the beginning

by 510lulu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Secret Relationship, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/510lulu/pseuds/510lulu
Summary: As they started to head down Hinata started to speed up and all of sudden like in slow motion Kageyama saw Hinata’s bike hit a small rock and his handlebars go sharply to the side and he saw Hinata start to first get hit by his bike then he started to roll onto the road. Kageyama skidded his bike to a stop. He ran to Hinata who was laying on the ground not moving





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I feel like the first chapter moves too fast and gives little explanation. Sorry I kinda suck at writing. But my friend said I should post this here. Lol sorry for spelling errors.

 

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed his thoughts wondering when Kageyama grabbed him from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I love you Shouyou.” He said. Hinata turned around and came in for a kiss on the lips but Kageyama put his finger in front. “You know if we don't leave now we’re going to be late for practice.” Kageyama stood up. “You better cover that damn cute ass of yours.” Hinata said. Kageyama giggled. They both got ready. As they left the house closing the door behind him. “We got to make sure not to let anyone know we’re together or else we won’t hear the end of it if you know what I mean.” Kageyama whispered in Hinata’s ears. “I know.” Hinata responded in the same whispering voice. 

When they left Kageyama grabbed his new bike that he got so that he would be able to bike with Hinata. As they started biking up the hill from Hinata’s house Kageyama realized that Hinata was truly in amazing physical shape. He was ahead of Kageyama by a bit and Kageyama was trying to catch up but he was wheezing. “Can you go any slower.” Kageyama yelled towards Hinata. Hinata turned around and gave Kageyama his little head tilt smile. He was laughing visibly speeding up. “You little shit when I catch up you're dead!” Kageyama said laughingly. When Kageyama reached the top Hinata was waiting for him. “Hey slowpoke.” He said jabbing Kageyama in the side. Kageyama slapped him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As they started to head down Hinata started to speed up and all of sudden like in slow motion Kageyama saw Hinata’s bike hit a small rock and his handlebars go sharply to the side and he saw Hinata start to first get hit by his bike then he started to roll onto the road. Kageyama skidded his bike to a stop. He ran to Hinata who was laying on the ground not moving. “Shouyou are you alright?” Kageyama said putting his hand on his shoulder. Hinata winced as he moved to look up to Kageyama. “I think so.” Hinata said sitting up holding his side. “Are you hurt! What hurts tell ME!!” Kageyama said urgently. “I'm fine my hips just a little sore I don't think it's anything serious.” Hinata said this while standing up. He put his weight onto Kageyama as he stood up. He put his weight on his leg, he winced but let go of Kageyama. “I’m fine really.” He said looking into Kageyama’s concerned face. “When we get to school let me look at your injuries.” Kageyama said pointing at the blood that was starting to come up on his arm. “Okay but I’m telling you I'm fine.” Hinata said starting to walk up to where his bike lay. “We better get going.” He said smiling a Kageyama. Kageyama could see that he was favoring his right leg but Kageyama didn't say anything because he knew Hinata would just deny it. As they started back up Kageyama noticed Hinata was using the break on his bike instead of just letting himself go down the hill. When they got to school they put their bikes in the bike rack. When Kageyama put his bike in he turned to Hinata. “Let me see your arm.” Kageyama said gesturing towards him. “It’s fine really.” “No it's not let me see it.” Kageyama said holding his arm out. Hinata lifted up the sleeve of his shirt. “We should probably get this cleaned so it doesn't get infected but it looks like just a graze.” “See I'm fine.” Hinata said pulling his sleeve down. They walked up to the nurse’s office. 

“What is it today?” The nurse said looking up. “Good morning Emiko-sensei, Hinata took a fall on his bike.” “It's not that bad really.” “Well let me see.” Emiko-sensei said pointing at the bed. Hinata sat down on the bed wincing a bit. “Take a look at his hip he keep insisting that it's fine but I don't think it is.” Kageyama said taking a seat next to the bed. “Okay lay down Shouyou and please take your shirt off.” Hinata took his shirt off and laid down. Emiko-sensei started to push on Hinata's chest and hip. It looked fine a little scratched from his fall but Hinata was wincing when she pressed on one spot on his hip. “It looks like it's maybe bruised let me wrap that try to stay off it but you should be fine. Ice and elevation.” “What about volleyball training!” Hinata said sitting up. “You should be fine to do it just try not to go that hard okay.” “Yeah I guess.” Hinata said crossing his arms. “Make sure that if it gets worse you should get it checked out again okay.” “Yeah whatever.” Hinata said in a whisper. As Emiko-sensei wrapped his hip and gave him an ice pack Kageyama said, “I’ll let Daichi and coach Ukai know what happened.” “You don’t need to that I’ll do it.” Hinata said. “Are you sure you’ll do that.” Kageyama asked. “Yes I will” Emiko-sensei finished and Hinata sat up and put his shirt back on. He jumped off the bed stretched his leg. “Honestly it feels a lot better.” “Are you sure?” Kageyama asked. “Yeah!” Hinata said jumping up in the air. “Be careful don't overwork it.” Emiko-sensei said. “I won't does no one trust me.” “Nope!” Emiko-sensei and Kageyama said in sync. As Kageyama and Hinata left the nurse's office Kageyama pulled Hinata into the boy's washroom. Kageyama looked under the stalls to check if anyone was there. “Hey are you alright?” Hinata asked but Kageyama hugged him before he could ask anything else. “Don’t ever scare me like that.” Kageyama said into Hinata’s hair. “What do you mean?” “When you crashed I was afraid you were seriously hurt. I don’t want to play Volleyball if it's not with you.” Kageyama said his voice cracking. Hinata hugged Kageyama back tightly and looked up at him his chin resting just below his collarbone. “I’ll always play with you no matter what I’ll be there for you always.” Kageyama who nodded bent his head down and kissed him. They stayed there for a minute but they didn’t want to stay too long due to the fact that they were afraid someone would come in and see them.

Hinata and Kageyama walked towards the team room to get changed and ready. When Hinata was getting ready he suddenly realized that he was wearing Kageyama's jersey. The entire team was getting ready and when he looked at Kageyama he had to stifle a laugh because he was wearing his jersey which was way to small. Kageyama removed Hinata’s jersey as fast as he could before someone would notice but it was too late. “HAHAHA, DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST PUT HINATA’S JERSEY ON LOLZ!!” Tanaka said laughing hysterically. Everyone else started laughing. Hinata watched as Kageyama's face turned bright red. “It was an accident!” He grabbed Hinata and yanked him out of his jersey. He was still blushing. Kageyama put his own jersey on and stalked out the door. “Whats with him today” Suga whispered to Hinata. “How should I know?” 

“Oh come on like I wouldn’t notice you two.”

“What notice what there's nothing to notice.”

“Okay, whatever you say just so you know you can always talk to me,” Sugawara said with a kind smile on his face while he walked out as well.

During warm up, Hinata went up to Daichi. “Hey, Hinata what's up?” He asked Hinata always felt really intimidated by the third years. “Um… Well today when I was biking to school I crashed and kinda hurt my hip it's no big deal but the nurse told me to not go as hard as I usually do in practice.” Hinata said in a small voice while rubbing his shoulder. “Are you alright?” Daichi asked looking concerned. 

“Yeah, Emiko-sensei said I should be fine in a couple days.” “Okay well let me know cause we have that two-week training camp in Tokyo and we need to prove that we’re not mediocre.” 

“I know.” 

“Okay, we'll make sure you get a good warm up in.”

“I also would rather other people not know about my crash.” 

“Why there's nothing wrong with people knowing is there?”

“Well, I just really don't like being seen as incapable.”

“Okay but I’ll go talk to Coach about what happened so he can adjust your training program for the next week or so. Okay”

“Yeah, okay thanks.”

Daichi walked off to talk to Coach Ukai and Hinata returned to his warm up.

Practice that day was nerve-racking from what Suga had told Hinata and when Coach Ukai talked to him about what had happened. He had told Hinata to not be so careless and chided him on the things he did wrong. But after practice Kageyama bought Hinata Meat Buns from the Bottom Hill Store. Kageyama saw Hinata walking down so he raised his bag of meats buns enjoying the look on his face, it was pure joy. Kageyama took Hinata behind the corner of the store and kissed him he loved kissing Hinata because he had this weird way of playing with Kageyama's hair. “HAHA I knew it.” said a voice. Both Hinata and Kageyama stopped and looked to their left. There stood Suga. Both of them turned bright red. “It’s not what you think.” Kageyama said. “Oh I think it's exactly what I think.” Suga said with a little smirk on his face. Hinata hid behind Kageyama just peeking his head out behind his back. “Guys there's nothing wrong you know that right. We’ll always support you no matter what you know that right.” Kageyama looked embarrassed. “Yeah we know that just, it's complicated, we just don't want anyone to know because they're always bringing up that we need to find girlfriends but we don't cause we don't like girls but how do you explain something like that. JUST PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE.” Kageyama said. Suga’s smirk disappeared. “If you don't want me to I won't just know I’m here for you guys.” He gave a peace sign and walked off. Kageyama turned to Hinata who looked like he was on the verge of tears. Kageyama crouched down as to be level with him. “Shouyou it's alright.” That's when Hinata broke down into tears. Kageyama took Hinata into his arms and whispered into his ear , “I love you and nothing's going to change that.” He felt Hinata bury his head into his chest and heard a faint whisper, “ I love you too.” “Let's head back to my house okay.” Hinata raised his head and nodded. As they walked back Kageyama held Hinata's head close to his chest not caring in that moment what people would see. 

When they arrived at Kageyama’s house they walked upstairs to his room where they put their bags down on the floor and they got on top of the bed. Hinata snuggled in close to Kageyama. “What are we going to do during the training camp because I won't be able to snuggle you.” Hinata said looking at Kageyama with his big brown eyes. “ I know but we’ll make it. I know because we love each other and we don't want anyone else to know cause we might be treated differently.” Kageyama said looking at Hinata’s eyes. “Gosh, I love you.” Hinata said. Snuggling his face. “I love you too.” But when Kageyama went to look at Hinata he was already asleep. Kageyama smiled and laid back. When Kageyama woke up he saw Hinata sitting on the edge of the bed unwrapping the wrap the nurse had put on him. Kageyama saw a black bruise spreading from his hip to just underneath his ribs it wrapped around him like someone had painted him black in that spot. “That doesn't look good.” Kageyama said putting his hand out to feel it. Hinata leaned away from his hand. “It’s nothing.” 

“Does it still hurt?” 

“Not that much.”

“Can I see?”

“Yeah I guess.” Kageyama could tell Hinata really didn’t want him to but he let him anyways. He lightly pressed it and saw Hinata hide a wince of pain. “Did that hurt?” 

“No.”

“Be honest if you're hurting you shouldn’t go to practice.”

“I CAN GO TO PRACTICE!” Hinata said raising his voice. He moved away from Kageyama wrapping his side back up. “I’m fine,” Hinata said standing up but winced. He hid it well but Kageyama noticed it. He didn't say anything because he knew Hinata would keep denying it. After breakfast Kageyama’s mother who was a very kind woman gave Hinata and Kageyama a ride to practice that day. When they got to the team room most of the team was already there. “Hey you guys we’re just having a meeting,” Daichi said. Kageyama and Hinata joined the group. “So next week we’re going to Tokyo for a special two week training camp with all the teams and a couple more from the last training camp,” Daichi said he looked in high spirits. “As you know 2 months ago we had a training camp and we didn’t start improving until the last few days, hopefully this month we’ll be able to do lots of improving…” “Hell yeah and Kageyama and Hinata won't be fighting this time around,” Nishinoya said cutting off Daichi. “Well yes but we just were not working together as a team but in the couple months we’ve done lots of improving. So let's keep up the good work!” Daichi finished and everyone clapped. “This next week will be kinda relaxed due to the training camp coming up. Everyone try and rest for the next couple days. I know I never say that but we need to bring out A game to this camp.” Coach Ukai said who was standing in the corner listening to what Daichi had been saying. “With that let's get ready and warm up,” Ukai said and walked out. Kageyama and Hinata got ready while some people were already warming up. “How's your hip today Hinata?” Daichi said coming up behind him. “Oh it’s fine just sore,” Hinata replied. “That's good keep resting and whenever you need a break take one,” Daichi said slapping his shoulder and walking off. Kageyama looked at Hinata and he knew Shouyou was not alright but he didn't say anything. They both finished getting ready and went to warm up. Over the next week Hinata had done little resting from what Kageyama saw and he was still worried about Hinata but he knew it wasn't worth talking about. The night before the training camp Hinata was staying over Kageyama’s. As they sat on his bed Hinata asked, “What are we going to do about Sugawara-senpai? We’ve been avoiding him all week but tomorrow with the bus ride I don’t know what to do. The team can't know about us being together because it will ruin everything.” Hinata said looking at Kageyama. “I don’t know I also really don't want the team to know because then Aoba-Johsai and other teams will find out and they will pester us about it,” Kageyama said looking at his knees. “I guess we’ll just have to try and avoid Suga as much as possible,” Hinata said leaning towards Kageyama and kissed him. They kissed for a long time and when they finished kissing they lay in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

The next day Hinata was bouncing off the walls with excitement for the bus ride to Tokyo where they would go for another training camp. This one was mainly for third years as they would be graduating in a couple months but the entire team was excited. Hinata was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Kageyama to get his shoes on. “C’mon we can't be late,” Hinata said his voice was filled with anxious excitement. “We’re not going to be late, in fact, we’ll probably be early because you're so impatient,” Kageyama said wrapping his arms around Hinata kissing him on the lips. “C’mon we don't have time let’s go!” Hinata said sliding out of Kageyama’s arms and grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the doorway.

When they arrived Daichi, Nishinoya and Asahi were standing next to the bus talking. Tsukishima was already sitting in the bus brooding and listening to music. When they walked up Daichi said, “Glad you guys are here early I thought you would be late.” “Well, we are not because we’re super excited!” Hinata said jumping up with joy. “Glad to hear it,” Daichi said with a smile. Everyone started strangling in Yamaguchi went straight to the bus and sat next to Tsukki. While Ennoshita went up to Nishinoya and they started a conversation. Tanaka arrived looking flushed as if he had run all the way there. “Glad to see you actually made it on time for once.” Said Suga who was also walking up. He looked at Kageyama and Hinata but they both averted their eyes. He looked back at Tanaka. “HEY I'VE BEEN ON TIME BEFORE!”, Tanaka said crossing his arms. “Really I bet you were even late to your own birth,” Suga said laughingly and patting Tanaka on the head. Tanaka swatted his hand away and got on the bus and took his seat. Suga looked back at the two still avoiding his sight. “We’re all here so let's go,” Daichi said as he and Kageyama and Hinata took their seats on the bus. Hinata and Kageyama sat next to each other and within 10 minutes Hinata was asleep. Kageyama was glad he was sleeping because Hinata sometimes had the tendency to get car sick and they don't need any more ‘incidents’. Suga was sitting in the row in front of them. He turned around and said, “Hey let’s talk when we get to Tokyo, K?” “I don’t know,” Kageyama said looking at Hinata. “We really don't want other people to know.”

“I know I just want to talk with you Kageyama because it seems to be a stressful subject for Hinata. It’s cute how much you care for him.” Kageyama's face turned bright red. “I don’t care that much,” Kageyama said quietly. “Whatever you say,” Suga said turning back around and punching Asahi awake to start a conversation with him. 

Hinata slept the entire way and when he woke up he looked well rested. “Glad you got some sleep you ready,” Kageyama said. “Heck yes, I’m ready this is going to be so exciting!” Hinata said. When they started unloading the bus Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, and the others came up to welcome Karasuno for another training camp. Everyone was chatting when Suga tapped Kageyama’s shoulder he gestured towards him and since Hinata was buzzing around Kenma Kageyama decided to go with Suga. “So what did you want to talk to me about,” Kageyama said out of earshot of everyone else. “I just want to know what you guys are thinking and why you want your relationship private,” Suga said. “We just feel very self-conscious about it and if the team finds out then everyone will find out and other teams might not be as supportive of our team because I know our team would be. Also, Hinata is finally gaining some headway of his own and I don’t want to get in the way of it again.” Kageyama said this while rubbing his shoulders. “Okay I’m not going to pressure you into anything but I’m here and Hinata doesn’t need to worry about me I’ll keep a secret until he’s ready to share his feelings with the world,” He said with a slight smile. “Thanks, Suga-san,” Kageyama said and then did something unexpected he hugged Suga. It was only for a second but Suga felt that Kageyama was changing and that maybe Hinata was bringing out the kindness in him.

When Kageyama returned to the group Hinata was still buzzing around Kenma trying to start a conversation with him. Kageyama picked up his duffel bag and started to follow Asahi who had started towards the dorms. When they got there Asahi had put his stuff in a closet and Kageyama took the closet next to him. Asahi was already dressed but he was standing rubbing his shoulder and standing in a shy like manner. “You okay Asahi-senpai?” Kageyama asked. Asahi snap up he looked at Kageyama, “I'm fine why would you ask me that?” Asahi asked. “Well, you just looked uneasy.” Kageyama said. “I'm fine really.” Asahi rubbed his hands together. Kageyama thought there was something wrong but he didn’t get the chance to ask because at that moment Nishinoya, Hinata, and Tanaka came in laughing and jostling each other. “You still need to teach me the Rolling Thunder.” Hinata said punching Nishinoya in the arm. Hinata saw Kageyama and he stopped laughing he tilted his head asking a silent question of  _ are you alright?  _ Kageyama nodded but looked back at Asahi who had turned his back to the group. There was a weird feeling in the room it seemed to come from Asahi and Noya-san. 

Hinata put his bag in a closet and left with Kageyama. They left together heading towards the gym to start practicing. The practice games didn't start until tomorrow so today would just be a fun day with all the teams having fun together. Before they got to the gym Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arm and pulled him around the corner. “Something wrong?” Hinata asked. “I don’t know were you getting a weird feeling from Asahi and Noya?” “I didn’t notice anything.” Hinata said rubbing Kageyama’s arm. “Yeah you might be right I should just forget about it.” Kageyama gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips making sure there was no one that could see them. After they kissed they headed back towards the gym where they could see Bokuto jumping around wanting to play with Tsukishima but he ignored him per usual. Kuroo was standing next to Daichi who was having a conversation about how to control their crazy teams. Kenma was sitting on the bench on his phone. Hinata and Kageyama a went over to him. “KENMA!” Hinata screamed. Kenma jumped fear flashed across his face but then went back to his frumpy face not excited and not sad. “Hey Shouyou…” Kenma said not looking up from his phone. “Do you want to join us practicing.” “Not really…” “Come on 10 minutes PLEASE.” Hinata said. “Fine…” Kenma said standing up and putting his phone on top of his team jacket. Kenma stretched his back and Hinata led him to the court. 

“Please stay another few minutes PLEASE.” Hinata said loudly to Kenma. “I did ten minutes please just let me go…” “PLEASE!” “Shouyou please stop begging your fast quicks are too fast for me to receive…” “But Kenma it’s fun” 

“Maybe for you…” 

“Fine go back to past time.” 

“Thanks Shouyou…” When Kenma started to walk away Kuroo came up behind Hinata and said, “You actually got him the say Thanks I don’t think I’ve ever heard him say it.” “Really?!” Kageyama said. “Yeah I’m still surprised he is always willing to do something for you guys he doesn't really interact socially, you're bringing out an all new Kenma.” Kuroo said and walked away winking at them. Hinata turned to Kageyama and said, “I wonder why Kenma doesn’t like to interact.” Kageyama tilted his head, “I don't think you need to worry about it. If Kenma wants to talk about it he’ll talk about it.” “Yeah I guess you’re right.” Hinata said. “Let's keep practicing our quick.” Kageyama said tossing the ball to Hinata. 

That night Hinata was very nervous for tomorrow's practice game and he couldn’t sleep. “Hinata please stop being restless you're keeping me awake.” Asahi whispered. “Sorry I’m just nervous for tomorrow.” Hinata whispered back. 

“We’ve played against them before so why is this time different.” 

“I don’t know I just feel nervous.” 

“We’ll go be nervous somewhere else cause if I don't get sleep I’m going to be pissed.” Asahi said and turned away from Hinata. Hinata stood up still restless and left the room and went to sit in a bathroom stall. As Hinata sat there he thought about why he might be nervous  _ Maybe it was because he had too much food at dinner, maybe it was because his hip still hurt pretty badly.  _ He didn’t know but he just couldn’t sleep. While Hinata was sitting in his stall he heard the bathroom door open. “Shouyou are you in here.” It was Kageyama. “Yeah I’m here.” Hinata said opening the stall bathroom. Hinata rushed into Kageyama’s arms. “Hey are you okay?” Kageyama asked wrapping his arms tightly around him. Hinata just started crying not just tears but he balled into Kageyama’s arms. “Hey what's wrong.” Kageyama said in a soothing voice while running his hands through Shouyou’s hair. Hinata looked up into Kageyama’s eyes. “I don't know… I don't know.” He said putting his face back into Kageyama’s chest. “Hey it's okay” Kageyama said sitting on the ground with Hinata in his arms. They just sat there Kageyama holding Hinata and Hinata just pressed into him. They stayed there for a while and Kageyama realized that Hinata had fallen asleep. Kageyama picked up Hinata and carried him back to the room everyone was asleep and Kageyama had to step over a couple teammates trying to make sure not to wake anyone up. He gently put Hinata down and tucked him in with a blanket. He looked at Hinata he looked calm and Kageyama toyed with a piece of his hair. He stood up still trying not to wake anyone up. Kageyama laid down on his own bed and fell asleep within a few minutes. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I have a total of 5 written and I'm working on my 6th. I'll probably update once a week from now on. Once again sorry for any typos or things of that nature.

When Hinata woke up he had little memory of what had taken place last night. He sat up and looked around most people were awake but Kageyama was still asleep. Hinata decided to not wake him up knowing someone would wake him up eventually. Hinata was getting ready in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he tried to brush his unruly orange hair when he heard Tanaka scream then the sound of water and gasping happened. Hinata left the bathroom deciding that brushing his hair was not worth it when he turned into the room he saw Tanaka rolling on the ground in laughter and sitting in a pool of water was Kageyama who was fuming at the ears. Hinata had to stifle a laugh but when Kageyama turned and looked at him Hinata couldn’t hold in the laughter and he fell to the ground laughing so hard he started to cough. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!!” Daichi said running into the room. He picked up Tanaka who was still laughing. “You are going to clean this up RIGHT NOW and apologize to Kageyama how can you be so childish.” Daichi chided. He put Tanaka down and handed him a mop. Hinata helped Kageyama up. “Are you alright,” Hinata asked still trying to stifle a laugh. “Yeah,” Kageyama said unenthusiastically taking his soaking wet shirt off. Hinata turned his head trying not to look at the amazing taut muscles that lead from his arms to his shoulders to his chest. “Hey, could you hand me my jersey,” Kageyama said. Hinata looked around and spotted Kageyama’s jersey. He picked it up and handed it to Kageyama still avoiding looking at his chest. Kageyama lifted the shirt above his head and pulling it down. “You know if you don’t hurry we’ll be late for breakfast,” Hinata said smiling.

At breakfast, Kageyama could see Bokuto trying to loosen the salt shakers at Kuroo’s table but Kenma was behind him where he put a kick me sign. Tsukishima sat calmly eating his breakfast while Yamaguchi was chatting to him. Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and coach Ukai were talking strategies. And there was just a whole lot of hustle and bustle. Hinata and Kageyama sat at a table where Nishinoya and Ennoshita and the other second were having a conversation. When they sat down Nishinoya pushed a plate towards them. “You guys have to try this it's so good!” Noya-San said. “What is it?” They asked in unison. “Don’t ask questions just eat.” Hinata picked up the food and tasted it. His face lit up with a smile. “This is great,” Hinata said looking at Kageyama. “You have to try it!” Kageyama picked up a piece and looked it dubiously then put it in his mouth. “Wow, this is pretty good.” He said. “Did Kageyama just say he liked something that's a first,” Nishinoya said. Kageyama punched his arm. “Shut up,” Kageyama said picking up another piece of the meal and put it in his mouth. 

After Breakfast they headed for the gym where they started their warm up. As they were warming up Hinata felt a pain coming from his side. He winced. “Are you okay?” Daichi asked. “Yeah I’m fine nothing to worry about,” Hinata responded he rubbed the tender spot on his side. “Let me know if you have any issues, okay,” Daichi said putting his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Will do,” Hinata replied as he continued warming up. Within 5 minutes the pain was gone and he continued warming up and practiced some spikes. After 20 minutes the match was about to begin. They said they're customarily greeting then they got into positions on the court. Nekoma was serving first. As the ball flew over the net Daichi received the ball and was able to send it to Kageyama. Kageyama had signed that they were going to do a quick in the first. Hinata ran, he loved the feeling of running towards the perfect spike by the most perfect setter. When he hit the spike he felt pure joy pump through his veins  _ this is what I play for this is the feeling I love _ ; he felt the sting of the hit of the ball on his palm he pinpointed exactly where he wanted to hit the ball and he did. There was no way a blocker could get in his way since he had practiced running faster and jumping higher that not even Tsukishima could block him and let's just say Tsukishima wasn't too happy about this. When he landed back on the ground he heard his team yell “Nice Kill”. Hinata high-fived Kageyama and Tanaka then they got back into position. As the game went on his hip started to ache. Karasuno won the first set which meant for once Nekoma had to do sliding drills around the court. Hinata went up to Daichi and Coach Ukai who were talking. “Can I take a bit of a longer of a break. My hips kinda achy.” Hinata said . “Yeah sure,” Daichi responded. “Let me know when you’ll want to go back in okay,” Ukai said. Ukai gestured towards Ennoshita, “You’ll be going into play for a bit in Hinata’s place okay.” Ukai said. “Sweet,” Ennoshita said. 

Kageyama overheard what Hinata had said and went up to him. “Hey so your hip is still hurting?” 

“Just a bit it's not that big of a deal. I'm just going to sit out for a few I’ll be back in when I’m ready.”

“Okay well, I hope it starts feeling better soon so I can continue to spike to you because I love playing with you on my team.” Kageyama smiled and returned to the group. 

As the second set was starting Hinata found a fold out chair and he brought it to where everyone was standing. “Hey you okay?” Suga asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine I’m just a bit tired.” 

“Oh okay do you want some water or something?” 

“Um yes please.” Suga-San walked over and picked up a water bottle and handed it to him. “Thanks,” Hinata said taking the bottle from Suga’s hand. “Hey, can we talk sometime?” Sugawara said. Hinata’s shoulders tightened. “Hey if you don’t want to you don't need to,” Suga said crouching down to Hinata’s level. “No, I'll talk later,” Hinata said he was trying to relax his shoulders. About ten minutes after the pain in his hip and dissipated and he went up to coach and told him. He switched out with Ennoshita who high fived him. He looked happy he hadn't gotten to play that much lately. The rest of the game was pretty uneventful and Nekoma almost took the next set but Karasuno was able to get ahead of them. 

After the game they watched Nekoma run up the hill. “Kenma run for god's sake it's not that hard,” Kuroo yelled. “I’d rather not…” Kenma said who was just sulking his way up the hill.” “God dammit Kenma,” Kuroo said. Kuroo gestured towards Bokuto, “Time to bring in the big guns.” Kuroo said when Bokuto pulled out two water guns and started shooting at Kenma. “What the fuck Kuroo…!” Kenma said trying to block his face. “C’mon we’re a team if your team is running your running,” he said still shooting his water gun. Everyone was laughing when Kageyama put his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. He smiled and said “Hey.” Nudging Hinata’s arm. “Is your hip okay,” Kageyama asked. Hinata had forgotten for the moment about his hip but when Kageyama reminded him realized it still hurt. “Kinda I don’t know really.” He replied. 

“Okay well let me know and I will always save you. I will be your prince in shining armor.”

“Hey, why can't I be the prince.”

“Well, it's because you're the damsel in distress.”

“HEY!” Hinata punched Kageyama in the arm. Kageyama started laughing. 

The next game was against Ubugawa and they won the first set so everyone did sliding drill but then Karasuno won the next set. When they had a short break they returned to final set. Kageyama was getting tired of hard games in one day was not easy and it took its toll on everyone. Hinata was still going at it though. Kageyama though his hip must be feeling better from the last game. When they were nearing the end Kageyama noticed Hinata stumble. He had caught himself and probably no one noticed but Kageyama saw it. He decided he was going to send more tosses towards Tanaka and Asahi to give Hinata a break because he had been going for 7 tosses in row. As he signaled to Asahi that he was going to send him the next toss Ubugawa sent a nearly impossible spike that went out but if they got this point they would win. Nishinoya dove for it. When he did he hit it but when he did fell hard onto his wrist. Kageyama saw this happen but he knew he had to set the hit for the team. The ball came towards him and when he went to send it to Asahi he wasn't there so at the very last moment he had to call “TANAKA” and when his fingers touched the ball Tanaka had luckily been able to act quickly and was in the air in time for him to spike the ball. It hit and the blocker had been aiming for Asahi. As soon as the whistle blew he looked towards Nishinoya who was in a sitting position on the ground holding his right wrist. Asahi was there kneeling his face pale with concern. Nishinoya let out a small scream of frustration and pain. Ukai rushed towards him. “What happened are you okay.” He asked. Nishinoya who also looked pale tried to form words but just ended up biting his lip with pain. “Is it your hand?” Asahi asked. Noya shook his head. “Wrist?” Ukai asked. He nodded he looked like he was holding back tears. Asahi picked Nishinoya up and held him in a cradling position. Noya who was still pale with pain put his on Asahi’s chest he had started crying. “I’ll take him to a medic.” Asahi said. “You still need to play.” Ukai said. “NO put Tsukishima in I’m going with him.” Asahi said determinedly. Ukai looking taken aback face softened. “Okay.” Ukai said calmly. Asahi turned holding a silently crying Noya who was still holding his wrist. Kageyama figured out what the weird feeling between Noya and Asahi was. They were together as in like a couple. Kageyama saw the same scared face on Asahi as he had, had when Hinata had crashed on his bike. Asahi was holding Noya-San close to his chest and was resting his chin on his hair. Kageyama felt sympathetic towards Asahi, but the referee blowed the whistle calling to restart the game. Tsukishima came in taking Asahi’s spot and the game recompensed. The rest of the game was full of tension because of what had happened to Nishinoya. Karasuno ended up winning the game but when the game ended the entire team was called over by Ukai, “I know everyone’s on edge about what happened but from what the Medic said she's pretty positive it's broken so Tanaka’s sister is driving him and Asahi to the hospital. Asahi said he would call me when he gets news until then let's try and lighten the mood. The entire team stayed and watched the rest of the other practice games but Kageyama and Hinata had left immediately after the game and they were sitting a behind a building away from the gym. “What do you think's happening with Nishinoya?” Hinata asked putting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. Honestly.” 

“Kageyama I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Kageyama said his face turning into concern.

“My hip it's getting worse.” Kageyama’s face turned pale and concerned.

“What why didn’t you tell anyone? You should have told someone! Let me see.” 

“NO.”

“What why not.”

“Because then you’ll make me go see a doctor,” Hinata said this while rubbing his hip. Kageyama took Hinata’s hands and asked, “Shouyou please let me see.” Hinata’s face lowered,

“I don’t want you to tell anyone. I want to play I love to play.” 

“Shouyou if you're injured you need to let yourself heal or otherwise it's going to get worse then you really won't be able to play.” Hinata looked at Kageyama and nodded. He lifted up his shirt and lowered the waist of his pants and unwrapped his hip. There on his hip was a huge black bruise that was spreading across from his hipbone up his chest and somewhere down his leg but luckily his shorts covered it. “Shouyou,” Kageyama said pulling Hinata’s shirt back down. “That really doesn’t look good. Have you been icing it?” 

“Yeah but it doesn’t do anything.”

“We need to show this to someone.”

“No, we can’t please please.” Kageyama took Hinata’s face in his hands, “If we don’t tell someone you could get hurt more and then I would be in the same situation as Asahi and Nishinoya.”

“But we’re not like them we don’t want anybody to know about us they let them. We just can’t tell anyone.” 

“Hinata if you don’t tell someone I will.”

“You can’t do that.”

“I can because I don’t want to see you hurt. Is this why you were crying last night.”

“Yeah.”

“If you're this stressed and in pain, you shouldn’t be practicing because I don’t ever want to see you like this.” Kageyama put his hands around his shoulder and leaned into him and kissed him. “Tobio-chan I love you. They sat there kissing until they realized they were being watched. Hinata leaned back quickly and said, “Oh my god.” There stood Kenma staring at them. “Hey, guys what's up.” Both turned bright red. Kageyama hid his face in his hands. “Hey, there's no issue here you know.,” Kenma said

“Please don't tell anyone,” Kageyama said.

“Why I have no issue with you two being together… I'm dating Kuroo so there really is no issue…” Kenma said this and walked away. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other. 

“Is everyone dating each other or am I just going insane,” Kageyama said putting his head in his hands. “I have no clue,” Hinata said who still had a dumbstruck face about him. That's when tears once again started falling down his face. “What what's wrong?” Kageyama said. “I have no idea,” Hinata said tears still streaming down his face. He stood up when all of a sudden Hinata let out a scream of pain and collapsed onto his bad hip. Kageyama scrambled to where Hinata lay. “Oh my gosh. Are you alright!!” Kageyama said brushing Shouyou’s hair out of the way. “My hip,” Hinata screamed. “I’m going to get someone right now.” Hinata grabbed his hand. “Nooo!” 

“Shouyou I need to.” He said pulling his hand out of Hinata’s. And running towards the gym. 

When Kageyama ran into the gym he couldn’t find Daichi. He ran around until he spotted him talking to Ukai and Tanaka's sister who had returned from driving Asahi and Noya to the hospital. “Daichi!” Kageyama said out of breath. “Kageyama are you alright.” 

“No, its Shouyou I mean Hinata it's his hip.” Daichi faced went from concern to worry and panic. “What happened to Hinata’s hip.” Tanaka's sister said. But Kageyama didn’t respond and took Daichi by the hand and pulled him out of the gym. He ran him over to Hinata who was still almost writhing in pain. Daichi leaned down to him. “Hinata what happened,” Daichi said trying to stop his voice from showing panic. Hinata who was laying there started hyperventilating and shaking. “Kageyama call an ambulance,” Ukai said pulling him aside. “I don’t have a phone.” “I do,” Suga said from behind Kageyama. “I’ll call Kageyama stay with Hinata try to calm him down okay.” Kageyama nodded and laid down to be face to face with Hinata. People started to notice what was going on and they started to come over. “Hinata look at me,” Kageyama said. Hinata who had his eyes squeezed shut opened them. “It hurts so badly.” 

“I know my love I know,” Kageyama said. Daichi looked between the two of them putting pieces together but didn’t say anything. “It’s so bad.” 

“Hey, Hey think of something happy think about it.”

“Being with you. Being with you makes me happy.” A crowd had started to circle around Hinata and Kageyama and people were whispering. 

“ What about me makes you happy.”

“Everything…” Hinata let out a small sob of pain.

“Why did you let it get this bad Shouyou I told you to rest and not overdo it.”

“I know I just don't want to not play,” Hinata said his voice wavering. Kageyama took Hinata’s head in his head not caring what other people saw and said. “Even when you don’t play you make all the difference just your presence can change everything. You are the heart of the game.” Kageyama said this and put his forehead against Hinata’s forehead. He heard the sirens of an ambulance. Ukai put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m going to guess your going to want to go with him.” Kageyama looked up at him and nodded. “Okay.” Ukai said, “Can everyone back up let way for the ambulance.” Ukai said waving his hands to move people out of the way. Kageyama looked back towards Hinata his face scrutinized with pain. Kageyama hated that look because he couldn't do anything to make it better. Nothing he could heal injuries no matter how much his wished. He heard the screech of tires and the loud sirens that could only mean the ambulance was here. 

Hinata laid on the ground still in so much pain when he voices clamoring then felt someone touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find a paramedic looking at him. “Hey, can you tell me your name.” The paramedic asked Hinata could see Kageyama's worried face from behind the paramedic. “Shouyou Hinata Shouyou.” He said his voice shaking badly. “Would you let me look at your hip.” Hinata nodded reluctantly and the face of the paramedic disappeared from his line of vision. Kageyama rushed back towards Hinata’s face and placed a light hand on his cheek. He felt the paramedic lift his shirt. Hinata tried to lean away but screamed with pain. “Don’t move.” The paramedic said calmly. Kageyama looked at him and said, “Pay attention to me.” He looked straight into his fierce dark blue eyes. Hinata felt light hands start to feel down his chest he winced but he wasn't to where the pain was the worse. He felt the press lightly on his hip and felt the stab of intense pain. He screamed with pain Kageyama rushed to put his hands on his cheeks. “It's alright… It's alright.” Kageyama said Hinata realizing that his voice was full of panic.” Hinata started sobbing with pain and regret continuously saying, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Everything around him started to blur with pain when all of a sudden he felt someone reach under him and lift him onto something. Once again he screamed with pain but this time, the pain was so intense he passed out.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this story is any good I'm just bored and have no life. I hope you enjoy.

Kageyama rode in the ambulance with Coach Ukai and Hinata who was still huddled with pain. The paramedics had given him an oxygen mask but Hinata was still breathing heavily with pain. Coach Ukai turned to Kageyama and asked, “So how long have you two been a thing?” Kageyama was taken aback by what he had said. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean how long have you two been a couple?”

“I don't somewhere around 2 months I think.”

“How have you guys been able to keep it secret for so long? And why did you do that?”

“We just tried not to show affection for each other and honestly we started slacking off and Suga actually caught us kissing once and we made him not tell anyone. And honestly I don't know why we kept a secret, it just felt wrong in some way like we were supposed to be obsessed with trying to get attention from girls when that's not really our cup of tea if you know what I mean.” Ukai looked at Kageyama thoughtfully. “You know the team will support you know matter what.” Kageyama nodded and looked back at Hinata. Kageyama placed his hand on Hinata's head running his fingers through his hair. “I care for him so much I told him to take it easy. You know I was there when he crashed on his bike.” Kageyama said looking up again at Ukai. “Really,” Ukai said with surprise. “I feel responsible for him getting injured he was just trying to show off and it was a stupid freak accident and it's all my fault.” Tears started to fall from Kageyama's eyes. Hinata who Kageyama thought wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about looked up at him. “It wasn't your fault,” Hinata said taking Kageyama's hand tightly he put his head down gently. They didn't say anything until they got to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital they unloaded Hinata from the back of the ambulance he whimpered with pain with every jostle and sharp movement of the gurney. As they rushed Hinata and. Kageyama was still holding Hinata's hand followed keeping pace with the fast movements of the paramedics. When they got Hinata into a room Ukai said he was going to try and find out which room Nishinoya was in since he was also in the hospital. Kageyama stayed with Hinata who was still whimpering that it hurt so badly. Kageyama who was still holding his hand noticed Hinata was slowly starting to fall asleep. He was glad because maybe it would give Hinata a break from the intense pain he was feeling until they could get some pain meds in him. Hinata's head was drooping and Kageyama slowly removed his hand from the loosening grip of Hinata's hand. He stood up once he was sure he was asleep. He left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

As Kageyama walked around the halls looking for a vending machine he spotted Asahi who was sitting on a bench. “Hey, Asahi-San,” Kageyama said. Asahi who snapped out of his train of thought and stared with confusion at Kageyama. “Wha… What are you doing here?” Asahi said standing up. “Let me just say it's a long, long story. You know Ukai is here he's looking for you and Noya-San.” Kageyama said looking at his feet. 

“Noya is in room 345. But he's on a lot of pain drugs because they had to reset his wrist.” 

“So he did break it.”

“Yeah, it looks like it won't need surgery if they set it back in the right place. They're going to get more x rays in an hour or so. Why are you here, did someone else get injured?”

“Shouyou,” Kageyama said his voice cracking.

“HINATA! What happened?”

“Yeah a week ago he was in a bike crashed and he injured his hip. The nurse told him to take it easy or else he could make it worse and he didn't and it got worse.”

“So why are you here with him?”

“Same reason why you're here with Noya-San. Asahi’s face went into shock.

“Oh, I didn't know you two were a thing,” Asahi said rubbing his hand on the back of his head 

“Yeah, no one actually knew until today when he was screaming on the ground and I was trying to comfort him.” 

“Well is he going to be okay?”

“I don't we've only been here for 30 minutes. You should probably go find Ukai he was nervous for Nishinoya-Senpai.” 

“Yeah I guess you're right. What room are you guys in so I can come find you once I’ve talked to Ukai?”

“Room 217,” Kageyama said. Asahi nodded waved and walked off. Kageyama kept walking until he found a vending machine. He got himself milk and another one just in case Hinata wanted something. As he walked back he found Nishinoya’s room. He knocked on the door and heard someone inside say, “Come in.” Kageyama opened the door to find Noya sitting up flipping through the channels on the television, “They have seriously shitty television here.” Nishinoya said. He looked at Kageyama, “Oh you're not Azumane. What are you doing here Kageyama?” Noya said putting his tv remote down his right hand was wrapped in lots ace bandages with ice and it was laying atop a pile of pillows. “Hinata was taken to the hospital because he got injured.” 

“Did this happen during the game as well?”

“No after it.”

“How?”

“He had an injury from last week that wasn't healed.”

“Oh okay, I don't really care.” He smiled carefree like. Kageyama could tell he was on a few drugs. “Do you know Azumane is?” 

“I saw him a few minutes ago but no.”

“Oh well okay,” Noya said laying back. “I'll see you later Kageyama,” Noya said closing his eyes. 

Kageyama left his room walking back to Hinata. When he reached his room he opened the door to see if he was still sleeping. He wasn't instead he was sitting up in tears and gasping. Kageyama rushed in a gently pushed Hinata to lay back down. “Hinata you dumbass don't sit up you'll cause more pain.” 

“I'm sorry I'm so sorry,” Hinata said in between gasping sobs.

“What are you apologizing for,” Kageyama said who pulled up a chair next to him while brushing Hinata's hair out of his sweaty face. “For everything I've done, I'm sorry for not listening to you.” 

“It's alright Shouyou-Chan I love you anyways.”

“But… But I never think things through and everything's my fault.” Hinata said still sobbing. Kageyama took Hinata’s head and held it underneath his chin. He held him there for a while Hinata still sobbing. The moment broke when the door opened and there stood a doctor and Ukai. Kageyama stepped away from Hinata who had stopped crying but still looked bleary eyed. “Hello, I’m Katashi-san” Hinata looked at him and replied, “I'm Hinata Shouyou.” 

“Nice to meet you Hinata we’re going to take you for some x-rays is that alright.” Hinata nodded, he put his hands around his body in a defensive position. Some nurses came in and rolled his bed into the hallway. Kageyama sat on the floor in the corner. He was looking at his hands. Kageyama was trying to decipher what Hinata had meant by “I'm sorry.” Kageyama sat there for a while contemplating then all of a sudden he let a small cry of sadness and frustration. From there he started crying. He cried he let out all his frustration he hit the ground with his palms. He tried to calm himself down he hadn't let himself cry like this since he was Kitagawa-first and he had alienated himself from his other teammates. After around 30 minutes he had calmed down. Ukai was with Nishinoya talking to him and Asahi when Hinata returned. When the nurses left Kageyama turned to Hinata, “How are you feeling now?” 

“They had to move my leg and I accidentally punched a nurse in the face. It still really hurts and I don't want to try and move it myself but they gave me some fast acting pain meds to take the edge off but they're not as strong as the ones that take awhile to act.”

“When do we get to find out what's wrong?”

“I don't know they didn't tell me. Probably when Ukai comes back.”

“Yeah I bet you're right.”

Hinata gestured for Kageyama to sit next to him on the bed. “Are you sure?” Kageyama asked. “I'm sure you'll be laying next to my good side sorry I can't give you that much space since I can't move but if you want…” Kageyama cut Hinata off. “I want.” He said laying on the small of bed. Hinata nuzzled his head into Kageyama chest. “I love you more than anything you know that right,” Hinata said his voice muffled. “I know,” Kageyama said planting a kiss on the top of Hinata’s head. 

When Ukai came back he said Nishinoya was getting his second batch of x-rays to see if the doctor set the bone in the right place. Hinata who was still cuddled up Kageyama nodded he still had a lot of pain but being with Kageyama his arms around gave him something to focus on. Around ten minutes later the doctor came back in with the X-rays. Everyone in the room was giddy Ukai was passing because he couldn't sit still. Kageyama was drumming his fingers on Hinata’s shoulder. The doctor put up the X-ray on the board and it felt like the floor of the room had bottomed out. There on the X-ray you could clearly see a large crack that went across the top of his femur bone which had separated to the side. “So as you can see the top of the femur has a nice sized crack but also there are lots of small stress fractures in the hip I think we can set the femoral bone back into place then we can put it in a cast then wrap your hip so that you don't have your cast go all the way into your hip which can really affect mobility. Tears now started to come from Hinata's eyes once again. “What's the recovery time for this?” Coach Ukai asked. “8-12 weeks.” Kageyama turned to look at Hinata, “I'm so sorry it's all my fault.” 

“It's not I promise,” Hinata said. “When are you going to set my leg back?” Hinata asked his eyes still filled with tears. “We can do right now if you want.” The doctor said. “Let's do it,” Hinata said looking at the doctor then to Ukai then last to Kageyama. Kageyama stood up and stepped back from the bed. “I hope you realize this is going to hurt more than anything.” Hinata nodded he reached for Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama took it gripping it tightly. “I would recommend you look away for this just cause I don't think you want to watch. Hinata looked away and grabbed tightly to Kageyama's hand. Hinata felt the doctor press his hands firmly in the most tender spot on his leg and twist it. Hinata screamed he screamed like he had never screamed before the pain was unbearable. The pain got worse and he blacked out. 

When he finally came to the pain had somewhat subsided and when he looked at his hip and leg there was a huge cast the went from the top of his leg to the bottom there was also a very large ace wrap that started where the cast ended and went halfway up his chest. He looked to his side both Ukai and Kageyama were snoring fast asleep. Hinata tapped Kageyama’s shoulder waking him up. Kageyama looked up and saw Hinata was awake. “Hey, how's your leg?” Kageyama asked giving Hinata a kiss. “It's okay kinda sore but fine.” 

“That's good they pumped you full of pain meds while you were asleep.”

“Oh cool.” Hinata was silent for a minute just staring into Kageyama's eyes. “What time is?” Hinata asked. Kageyama pulled out his phone and checked the screen, “11:00 at night.” Kageyama said a bit surprised. “Wow, it's late,” Hinata said trying to sit up. “Shouyou don't sit up,” Kageyama said pushing gently against Hinata’s chest. Hinata laid back down he felt defeated. Someone knocked on the door and Asahi and Nishinoya poked their heads in. “Hey, Shouyou how's the leg,” Nishinoya asked barging into the room waking Ukai up. Noya had a large cast that went up two of his fingers and thumb and went almost down to his elbow. “I’m fine how are you,” Hinata said still feeling down. “Oh, I'm fine,” Noya said. “He's on a lot of drugs,” Asahi said stroking Noya’s hair. “What are you guys doing here did you get the X-rays,” Ukai asked standing up. “Well, they've released Noya-San on the premises that he has around 6 weeks recovery but can get the cast off in 4 weeks,” Asahi said taking a seat in the corner across from Ukai. “Okay,” Ukai said nodding. “What's going on with Hinata?” Nishinoya said perching himself on the corner of his bed. “Well it's going to be a bit harder recovery for Hinata, but I'm sure he's going to make an amazing recovery,” Ukai said putting his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Well, when are they going to release Shouyou?” Asahi said. “They said once he woke up which he now has I’ll go find the doctor,” Ukai said walking out of the door. Everyone sat in silence until Nishinoya grabbed the remote control to the television and the bed and switched on the television and changing the channels. “Hey, Noya can I see the remote,” Hinata asked and Nishinoya handed him the remote.

When Hinata grabbed the remote he moved his bed so that he could sit up. “See Kageyama I don't need to sit up by myself I can make the bed do it for me,” Hinata said laughingly. “You're still a dumbass you know that right.” Hinata smiled and punched him in the shoulder. “Looks like you're feeling better,” Kageyama said. Noya looked at Hinata and Kageyama with a devious smile. “SOOO… How long have you two been a thing, eh? Noya said poking at Kageyama with his good hand. “Why is everyone so interested I like Hinata, Hinata likes me there's nothing else to it,” Kageyama said looking irritated. “Oh come on everyone is interested because we thought you guys hated each other two months ago you guys were fighting and now you're a couple it's hard to get your head around,” Asahi said Hinata looked up he had been turning the cord of the remote around in his hands. “Well we did hate each other but well after we fought we realized we had feelings for each other and it just kinda went from there you now,” Hinata said in a small voice. “Trust me we know for sure,” Noya said taking Asahi’s hand. “We want to know how long you two have been together and how we didn't know?” Kageyama asked leaning forward in his chair. “Well we’ve been together for I think 6 months but we broke up for a month after the game with Date Tech. But we got back together when I returned. Everyone already knew we were together I guess except for the Freshman since we weren't together when you joined the team.” Asahi said. Kageyama nodded and said, “Are there any more couples we should be aware of?” “Nah not really anyone the team exempt for us are dating each other,” Noya said. Ukai opened up the door, “They said Hinata will be allowed to leave in the next half hour, guys.” He said, “I've been told what both of you are allowed to do physically so that we can keep you in shape through this small mishap.” Ukai said picking up his coat that was hanging on the bag of a chair and rummaged through it pulling out a cell phone, “I’m going to call Takeda-Sensei to come pick us up, They’re also going to bring in a wheelchair for you Hinata. You’ll be in a wheelchair for 3 weeks and then crutches. Okay.” Hinata nodded to what Ukai had said and Ukai left the room to make the call. “OOhh you get a fancy wheelchair huh,” Nishinoya said. “Yeah I guess,” Hinata said rubbing his shoulders. “Hey it's all right we’re all here for you, you know that,” Asahi said standing up and ruffling Hinata’s hair. Kageyama kissed him on the cheek and said, “I'll be here for anything you may need whenever, wherever.” Kageyama smiled not a creepy or scary smile a true smile of love and happiness from being with Hinata. Asahi stood back sat on the edge of the bed with Nishinoya who placed his head on Asahi’s shoulder. There was a strange peace in the room something none of them had felt for a long time.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!   
> I'm currently dressed up as Juuzou from Tokyo Ghoul and everyone at my school is judging hardcore. I DONT CARE. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

“How the fuck are we supposed to fit mister leg cast into the damn bus,” Nishinoya said. “The seats are way too small.” “We’ll lay him down in the back you idiot,” Ukai said who was cradling Hinata princess style in his arms while making his way to the back of the bus. Kageyama was right behind Ukai so when he put Hinata down he could sit with him. As Hinata was trying to get comfortable he winced with pain whenever he tried to move around. Kageyama tried to help but it didn't work. Eventually, he got comfortable. “Hey you guys I contacted your parents you can stay if you want for the rest of the camp and just watch it can help you visualize and give you a different perspective. Or we can get your parents to drive the 4 hours here.” Ukai said. Nishinoya and Hinata looked at each other. “I’ll stay if you stay,” Nishinoya said. “I want to stay.” Hinata said Ukai nodded, “I'll let your parents know.” Ukai said. “Are you sure? You're in a lot of pain won't it be better to be in your own bed?” Kageyama asked Hinata stroking his hair Hinata’s head was in his lap. “I want to be here with you and this is the only time I get to see Kenma and everyone else so I want to stay,” Hinata said looking at Kageyama with his big brown eyes.

Kageyama started to nod off. Hinata liked to look at Kageyama’s resting face and examine the way his face moved and the how his eyes sometimes twitched or his nose twitching. It was moments like these Hinata loved. As they headed off Hinata watched through the window at the passing blackness of night. His leg was still painful and very uncomfortable even though the doctors had given lots of pain meds. Azumane and Nishinoya were sitting in the seats in front of them and they were talking to each other. Hinata laid in Kageyama’s lap for a while watching Kageyama sleep but after a few, he started to feel himself slipping into sleep. He tried not to but it was too late he fell into sleep.

When he woke up it was because Kageyama was rubbing his shoulder. “Hey, we’re back,” Kageyama said. Hinata once again tried to sit up but the pain was still too much to do on his own. “Hey, I’ll carry you okay,” Kageyama said cracking a small smile. Hinata nodded as Kageyama lifted him up as gently as possible he still winced with pain as Kageyama carried him off the bus. He set him down into the wheelchair the hospital had given them. Hinata though that it was very uncomfortable but it did make it possible for him sit up. Asahi was standing near by holding a sleeping Nishinoya in his arms. Hinata was still pretty groggy when Kageyama started to push his wheelchair. Hinata’s head kept dropping but he kept himself awake because he was starving and he hoped he would get some food. “Some of the managers of the other teams left some food prepared for us okay,” Takeda-sensei said. Hinata perked up. Nishinoya had woken up but Asahi was still carrying him. When they got to the kitchen and turned the lights on they found Tanaka, Kuroo, Bokuto trying to take food. “What are you idiots doing up,” Ukai said crossing his arms disapprovingly. Bokuto who had a face full of food liked he had been caught red-handed and said with his mouth full of food, “They made me do it.” He said pointing towards Tanaka and Kuroo who also had their face full of food. Tanaka stood up and swallowed, “So what's the verdict?” He said. Ukai looked away, “Well not to good as you can see gesturing towards Hinata and Noya. “Oh shit! Sorry, I didn't notice you guys. Hey Noya-San how's it going?” Tanaka said this all quickly. “How the fuck did you not notice me I’m always noticeable. And I'm okay just got myself a broken wrist.” Noya said pointing a finger gun and winking at Tanaka. Asahi had put Nishinoya down. Tanaka noticed Hinata who was in the corner. “HOLY SHIT Hinata what happened to you.” Hinata looked up at Tanaka, “I broke my leg.” Hinata said flatly. “How you didn't fall during the practice game so what happened,” Tanaka asked Bokuto and Kuroo stood up and stood next to Tanaka. “I was in a bike accident last week and I caused a break in my leg that was originally a bunch of stress fractures but I made it worse it ended up cracking all the way across and then today with all the jumping it ended up shifting and I have a bunch of stress fractures in my hip,” Hinata said. “Why didn't you rest if you knew you were injured,” Kuroo said. “BECAUSE I’M A FUCKING IDIOT THAT’S WHY!” Hinata said he tried to turn his wheelchair around to leave but couldn't get himself through the door he let out a scream of frustration and slammed his hand on the armrest of the wheelchair. “Hey, I wouldn't talk about it right now okay.” Ukai said, “And you guys better get to bed you’ll need to be rested for tomorrow.” The three of them nodded and left the room Kuroo looking apologetic at Hinata as he left. “Okay let's get you guys some food then we can get some sleep.” Ukai said heading towards the fridge.”

Kageyama went up to Hinata and kneeled down. “You know you're not an idiot right,” Kageyama said taking his hand. 

“I am though this wouldn't have happened if I had taken it easier.”

“Shouyou how many times do I have to tell you that you're not an idiot,”Kageyama said caressing Hinata face.

“About the same amount of times you’ve called me a dumbass,” Hinata said with a small smile putting his hand atop Kageyama’s on his face. 

“Let's get you some food okay,” Kageyama said and Hinata nodded. Kageyama pushed Hinata towards the table where Nishinoya and Asahi were sitting and Takeda-sensei was putting out food for them. 

As they ate Kageyama couldn’t get his mind off of Hinata. Hinata gobbled down his food he hadn't eaten since this morning he must have been starving and with all the stress he's been put through today probably didn't help. Ukai was talking to Asahi about who was going to replace Nishinoya and Hinata for the practice games. Nishinoya was pushing his food around on his plate not eating it. “Aren’t you hungry?” Kageyama asked pointing towards his food with his fork. “Yeah I just don't feel well my wrist is really starting to hurt again,” Nishinoya said putting his fork down and rubbing his cast. “Well, I’m not surprised because didn’t you have to get it reset like Shouyou?” Kageyama asked continuing to eat. “Yeah but they had me REALLY drugged up and it happened like 4 hours ago so now the meds are wearing off,” Noya said looking into Kageyama’s eyes. “Yu-San do you need more meds?” Asahi asked turning away from Ukai and kissing the top of his head. Nishinoya nodded, Asahi turned to Takeda-Sensei, “Do you have the pain meds for Noya-San?” Takeda a pulled out a small baggie from his jacket. He opened the bottle and gave a pill to Asahi who gave it to Nishinoya. “Hinata do you need pain meds to make it through the night?” Takeda asked, Hinata nodded and took the pill Takeda-sensei handed him. 

As they finished eating Hinata was starting to fall asleep his head falling and he would pick it back up. “The manager’s have set up a different room for you two,” Ukai said pointing at the Nishinoya and Hinata. The two nodded and Nishinoya stood up rubbing his eyes with his good hand. Kageyama stood up and went behind Hinata pushed him towards the door. Ukai lead the way to a room that had two beds and all of Noya and Hinata’s stuff. Kageyama helped Hinata out of the wheelchair. Even though he was wincing with the pain he didn’t say anything and Kageyama laid him down. “Do you need anything Shou-Chan?” Kageyama asked leaning down to be on Hinata’s level. “Can I get some extra pillows to put behind me and to raise my leg?” He asked Kageyama looked to Takeda-sensei he nodded “I’ll go see what I can find.” He said leaving the room. Asahi and Nishinoya were sitting on the bed Nishinoya had his head pressed down against Asahi’s chest. Kageyama curled the tips of Hinata’s hair in his fingers, “Do you promise to never leave me.” Hinata said looking into Kageyama’s dark blue eyes with his big orange-brown ones. “Shou-Chan you know I never will leave you I’ll be by your side and when we go to nationals I’ll be there too,” Kageyama said kissing Hinata gently on the lips. Takeda-sensei walked back in with a pile of pillows. “Is this enough,” Takeda asked. Hinata cracked a smile a nodded. As they set Hinata up Kageyama asked if he wanted anything else, Hinata said he wanted some water so Kageyama went to the kitchen to get a glass. As he was walking back he ran into Suga who was going to the bathroom. “Oh hey, Kageyama.” He said with a smile. “Oh hi, Sugawara-senpai.”

“Glad to see you guys are back.”

“Yeah I’m just getting some water for Hinata.” Suga nodded.

“How’s the guy doing?”

“He broke his leg and has multiple stress fractures in his hip,” Kageyama said looking at his feet.

“Oh, no poor Shouyou is his parents going pick him up.” 

“No he wants to stay and there's no use fighting him for it you know.”

“Well give him my well wishes,” Suga said turning.

“WAIT!” Kageyama said. Suga turned around.

“Yeah?” Suga asked.

“What are people saying about Shouyou and me?”

“Honestly they were shocked but it wasn't that surprising you know there all supportive of you.” Kageyama nodded. “Well, good night Kageyama.” Suga turned around back down the hallway. Kageyama returned back to Hinata’s room but when he got there Hinata was already asleep. Kageyama left the glass of water next Hinata and kissed him on the forehead. Asahi had already left but Nishinoya was still awake. “Hey,” Noya said. “Hey, Nishinoya-senpai,” Kageyama said making Noya give a small smile. “You're a good boyfriend I hope you know that.” He raised his good hand for a fist bump Kageyama returned the first bump. “Thanks, Noya-San,” Kageyama said and turned to leave. As he walked through the hallways back to the dorm where Karasuno was sleeping his mind was thinking about what was going to happen to Hinata. He shook his head and decided not to think about. He got to the dorm and without changing out of the jersey he was still wearing he laid down on the futon and fell asleep.

Hinata woke up in the early morning groaning in pain. Once again he tried to sit up but couldn’t the pain was still too bad. He was uncomfortable and in pain. He looked around Morning light was starting to shine through the window but it was still dark out. Noya was asleep from what Hinata could see. He saw the water glass that was sitting next to him. He leaned over and picked it up. He took a grateful sip of the water and set it back down. As he lay there he felt his leg and hip throbbing but he knew that it wasn't worth waking anyone up to help him. Hinata let his mind wander. Eventually, he fell asleep again. When he woke up again the room was now bright with the morning sun. Nishinoya was sitting up. “Oh hey, Shouyou you're awake.” He said looking at Hinata. “Yeah,” Hinata said trying to perch himself higher on his mountain of pillows. He winced. “You hurting?” Noya asked. “Yeah I woke up last night with really bad pain,” Hinata said rubbing at his hip that was not in a cast. “Me too it was hell. How did you make it a week with a broken leg dude you're fucking awesome.” Nishinoya said. “I don’t know and I’m not that awesome,” Hinata said shrugging. “Dude do you want me to get help for you or something I’m sure some other people are awake.” 

“What time is it?” Hinata asked.

“7 in the morning. I guess we didn't get much sleep. If you want I can leave and let you sleep just my wrist is hurting and I can't sleep.”

“Nah it's fine the pain is keeping me awake as well. But could you go find someone.”

“Yeah, tots,” Nishinoya said giving him a piece sign and walking out the door. Nishinoya was gone for about 10 minutes and when he returned Asahi and Ukai came in. “Hey, Hinata how are you feeling.” Coach Ukai said. “I'd feel great if I could sit up by myself.” He said laying on his mound of pillows with his arms crossed. “Hey take it easy you freaking broke your leg and hip and yet you were still willing to play that's what I call dedication,” Nishinoya said. “Yeah don't be too hard on yourself,” Asahi said. “Yeah I know,” Hinata said un-enthusiastically. “So do you want help?” Ukai said. “Of course I do,” Hinata said. Asahi knelt down and let Hinata put his around his neck. Asahi picked Hinata up gently cradling him. He set him down as gently as possible in the wheelchair. Unfortunately, that movement of sitting into the chair made Hinata gasp with pain. “Oh, my goodness did I hurt you,” Asahi said looking panicked. “No no just that movement of getting into a sitting position was painful. Do you think you could hand me a pillow to put under my leg and my back.” Hinata asked shifting uncomfortably. “Oh yeah of course,” Asahi said picking up two pillows and gently lifting up Hinata’s leg and behind his back. “You good?” Ukai asked and Hinata nodded. Ukai went behind Hinata and pushed his wheelchair through the doorway. Hinata felt so stupid because he had like a little posy of people and he hated being coddled like a child. Just because he was injured didn't change the way he felt in the certain situation. Hinata’s train of thought was interrupted by Ukai saying, “Hinata do you need the restroom?” When Ukai said this Hinata’s face turned bright red and he realized he needed to use the bathroom BADLY. “W… Well yes but I feel really awkward,” Hinata said this hiding his face. “Asahi can you go find Kageyama I’m sure he’d be willing to help his boyfriend. Hinata buried his face in his shirt trying to avoid any awkwardness. Ukai, Nishinoya, and Hinata stopped in front of the bathroom when Asahi came back and said, “Kageyama’s on a morning run with the team.” “Shit,” Ukai said, “Well um Asahi I hate to ask this of you but could you help Hinata.” Asahi’s face turned bright red and looked at Hinata, “Well I don't know I feel really awkward about this. Are you okay with that Hinata?” Hinata didn't want to say yes but he nodded he really needed to pee. Asahi once again picked up him up and carried him into the restroom. He went to the handicap stall and Nishinoya held the door open for him. Hinata was still blushing badly. “Um, how do you want to do this?” Asahi asked. “Um well put me on the toilet maybe hold my leg up and I’ll try to get the shorts off myself.” Hinata was still wearing his journey pants. Asahi put him down on the toilet and crouched onto the ground and held up Hinata’s leg he looked away. Hinata struggled to get his pants off but eventually he got them off. “How’s it going in there, babe,” Nishinoya said from the other side of the door. “Let's never talk about this ever please,” Asahi said dropping his head. Hinata thought that it was maybe the most awkward minute of his entire life. When Hinata finished Asahi lifted Hinata back up and left the stall setting him back down in his wheelchair. Ukai made sure his pillows were arranged in the right way and they were off again. “Please let's never mention what just conspired in there,” Hinata said. “Deal,” Asahi said who was getting teased by Nishinoya.

When they reached the kitchen it was buzzing with commotion. Hinata saw everyone fighting over food and having a fun time. Ukai pushed him to a table where Takeda-sensei was sitting. “Hey, Hinata, Nishinoya how are you guys doing today?” “We’re okay I guess,” Nishinoya said answering Takeda’s question. “Well let's get some food in you and then you can take some pain meds. Okay.” Both Nishinoya and Hinata nodded. As they got situated Kenma came up. “Shouyou…” “Oh hey, Kenma!” Hinata said enthusiastically, 

“How's your leg…”

“Oh it's okay you know broken but okay.” 

“Damn that sucks now I won't get to see you play as much…” Kenma sounded disappointed. “Yeah it kinda sucks,” Hinata said looking at his leg. “Well, I’ll see you late Shouyou…” Kenma walked off pulling out his phone. Lev walked up to Kenma and asked, “What happened to shrimpy? “Are you an idiot Lev were you not there yesterday…” Kenma said, “Oh… So wait shrimpy and the king is a thing wow.” Lev said. “God Lev you are an idiot,” Kuroo said chiming in. Hinata’s attention was drawn to the food that was in front of him. He knew he had to eat something but the pain was causing him to feel nauseous. “Hey, Takeda-sensei I don’t think I can eat anything,” Hinata said wrapping his hands around his stomach. “Why not? Is your stomach hurting?” Takeda said looking concerned. “Kinda I feel really nauseous. My leg is really hurting.” Hinata said his voice cracking. Sympathy crossed Takeda’s face he said, “Eat at least a little bit because if I give you your meds it might make you more nauseous.” Hinata nodded and picked up a meat bun. 

5 minutes passed and Hinata heard loud voices coming from the hallway. “That must be everyone back from their run,” Asahi said looking towards the door. Tanaka walked through the door first laughing with Ennoshita then Suga and Daichi who were also laughing walked through. Hinata could see Kageyama who was talking with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

When Kageyama saw Hinata his heart dropped he saw how pale he looked. “Hey, Shouyou how are you this morning?” Yamaguchi asked waving at him. “I’m okay,” Hinata said but he was staring at Kageyama. “Hi, Shou-chan,” Kageyama said heading towards him and kissing him and ruffling his hair. Kageyama could sense people watching them but he ignored it because it's just him and Hinata. “How are you really?” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear. Hinata looked up into Kageyama’s eyes and said, “Not good. It really hurts.” “I know babe. Why don't you eat something.” Kageyama said pointing to Hinata’s meat bun that only had a small bite out of it. “I just don't feel well,” Hinata said pushing his plate away. “Do you want me to call your parents to come pick you up?” Takeda-sensei asked. “NO!” Hinata said sharply. “Okay okay, I just wanted to ask. But you do need to eat a bit more because the medicine will make you more nauseous if you don't eat okay.” Hinata nodded and picked up his meat bun. Kageyama sat next to him stroking his hair watching Hinata slowly take bites out of his meat bun. “How are you feeling now babe?” Kageyama asked leaning up to him to be face to face with him. “I don't maybe a little less nauseous. But not that much better.” Kageyama brushed his face with his fingers. “Well, now you can take some pain meds,” Takeda said handing both Hinata and Nishinoya two white pills. “How's your arm Nishinoya?” Hinata asked looking at him. “Well it fucking hurts like a bitch and it feels really swollen and hot but other than I’m doing just dandy.” He said that last part sarcastically. He took the pills in Takeda's-Sensei’s hand and popped it in a picked up a glass of water. Hinata did the same thing and swallowed the pills, “It will probably take 30 minutes for those to take effect and they will probably make you drowsy so if you need to sleep, sleep because that's the best way to heal your body. Both boys nodded. “Try eating a little bit more,” Kageyama said picking up a piece of buttered toast. Hinata took it from his hand and slowly nibbled away at it. “Thanks, Tobio for everything,” Hinata said pausing while eating his bread. “I love you and I’ll do anything for you,” Kageyama said. Hinata nodded and continued eating his buttered bread.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! I'm really busy since I go to school during the summer so I'm about to get off for the winter so I'm in the middle of finals and my updates might be really irregular but I'm trying to do every Monday. I'm currently trying to write chapter 7 and I'm blanking on where to take this story. I guess we'll find out. Also, a lot of the injuries in this story actually happened to me. I'm the world's most accident-prone person. Like right now I have a broken shoulder. Lol

“Do you need help with changing clothes?” Kageyama asked pushing Hinata back to his room. Both Nishinoya and Asahi were following them. “Yeah, but when does the first practice match start?” Hinata asked looking up behind him to look at Kageyama. “In like 45 minutes or so.” “Oh okay yeah can you help me cause I’m pretty sure Asahi has helped me enough,” Hinata said. Asahi blushed hard and looked embarrassed. “What happened with Asahi?” Kageyama asked looking from Hinata to Nishinoya (who was trying to stifle a laugh) to Asahi who had turned bright red. “Oh, nothing it's an inside joke.” Nishinoya laughed out. Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, “Whatever.” 

When they got to the room Kageyama went over to Hinata’s duffel and pulled out a pair of shorts and a blue shirt. “This good?” Kageyama asked Hinata nodded. Asahi was also help Nishinoya who couldn’t hold anything and they had put his arm in a sling so that he wouldn't use it. Nishinoya was struggling to get out of his shirt because he had forgotten to take the sling off. Hinata raised his hands and Kageyama’s cool hands pulled his shirt over his head brushing his chest with his fingers. Kageyama folded the shirt and placed it on the bamboo weaved floor. He got Hinata’s new shirt ready and pulled it over his head Hinata put his hands through the sleeves and said, “Now for the hard part.” He looked down at his leg. “How the fuck are we going to do this?” Kageyama asked scratching his head. “Let's just try to get the shorts off just pull from the waistband. But DON'T pull my boxers down with them you idiot.” Hinata said Kageyama gently smacked him on his shoulder. “Dumbass Hinata.” Kageyama said kissing him. After they kissed he gently went to the waistband of his shorts. He could feel the ace bandage that was wrapped halfway up his chest. He pulled gently on the waistband and slowly shifted it down. He wrapped his hands around to Hinata’s back and very gently tugged the shorts past his butt. Hinata winced with pain. “Are you okay.” Kageyama said pulling his hands away quickly. “Yeah I’m fine.” Hinata said but his face was still grimaced with pain. Kageyama put his hands on his waistband again and pulled much gentler than he had. It took them awhile but eventually he got his shorts off. As he worked his way up Hinata’s leg with the clean shorts Kageyama asked, “Why don’t you go home? You'd feel so much better in your bed.” Hinata looked down at him, “Because I want to be here for you.” 

“You don’t need to that for me.”

“But you’ve been so caring right now and I feel like I need to repay you for stressing you and making you worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you, you know that Shou-chan.” Kageyama said sitting up finished with putting Hinata’s shorts on. He leaned towards Hinata’s face and brushed his unruly orange hair out of his face. “You’ll make me feel better if you went home, because it's obvious you're in pain and I don’t want to see you like that.” Hinata nodded he was looking at his blue shirt. “You know Hinata if you go home I’ll come with you we can hang out together.” Nishinoya said, he was wearing his boxers and his pants were around his ankles. “Yu come back here let me put your pants on you idiot.” Asahi said. Nishinoya laughed and turned back to Asahi. “See you won’t be alone if you go back. Please do it for me.” Kageyama said kissing his cheek. Hinata not saying anything nodded. “Okay I’ll go find Takeda-sensei or Ukai to call your parents. And I'll let them know you want to go with him.” Kageyama said turning to Nishinoya. He gave the thumbs and Kageyama turned and left the room. Hinata sat in his wheelchair atop his pile of pillows and Nishinoya and Asahi came next to him and sat down. “What's wrong Hinata?” Asahi asked he had finally gotten Nishinoya’s clothes on. “I don’t know I just feel so helpless and I feel like I’m never going to play volleyball again.” Hinata said his voice cracking, “All I want to do is play with you guys I’ve never truly felt a part of a team until now and I don’t want to lose that.” Tears were starting to well up in Hinata’s eyes. Asahi took his arm and said, “Dude we’re a team we’ll never leave you behind. You won't lose us, you’ll be back soon and you can watch all the training, and Ukai is making you and Noya a special training program so that while you're injured you can still participate.” 

“Yeah you’ll never be alone I’m injured too so you and I can be the greatest cheerleaders Karasuno has ever seen,” Nishinoya said. Hinata let out a small laugh but tears were still falling from his eyes. Asahi and Noya stood up and gave him a very awkward hug. “We’re always here. We are a team anyways.” Nishinoya gave him a thumbs up. And stepped back.

Kageyama came back into the room with Takeda he had a phone in his hand. “Hey Hinata so I called your mom and she will come and pick you up around 4 this afternoon and she is fine with taking you to Nishinoya,” Takeda-sensei said. “Hey Hinata Asahi and I should probably get going so that we have time for warm up I might not see you later, but I’ll text you when I’m done and I’ll come see at the end of the two weeks okay,” Kageyama said walking towards Hinata and leaning in to kiss him. When he stepped back he caressed Hinata’s smooth face a bit damp from the tears that were leaking from his eyes. “You’ll be fine I promise,” Kageyama said giving him one last peck on the cheek and left. Both Asahi and Nishinoya had said their goodbyes and Nishinoya looked sad as he watched his boyfriend walk off. “So guys you can hang out here until Hinata’s mom comes or you could go somewhere else but I wouldn't recommend coming to the games because it's not equipped for wheelchairs,” Takeda said looking at Hinata apologetically. “We’ll stay here thanks, Takeda-sensei,” Nishinoya said laying down on his bed and putting a pillow under his wrist to keep it elevated. Takeda looked towards Hinata and he nodded then turned his head away. “Okay text someone to let me know if you need anything,” Takeda said walking out the door and closing it behind him.

“So what are we supposed to do?” Nishinoya said picking at the cast that he had. The fingers that Hinata could see were purple and looked really swollen. “I don't know I have my IPad we could watch some movies or something,” Hinata said pointing towards his backpack. “Yeah okay,” Nishinoya said sitting up and leaning towards Hinata’s bag. He pulled out Hinata’s IPad and asked, “Do you want to lay down again I can try and help you?” 

“Um well, I don't know. I don't know because since you're injured and I’m injured we could both end up with worse injuries.” 

“Yeah I guess, I'll be right back I’m going to go find a chair,” Nishinoya said handing Hinata his IPad and opening the door and leaving. Hinata sat there in his wheelchair thinking about how everything had gone wrong,  _ why did this have to happen to me, why is life so unfair, I feel so useless like this.  _ The more his mind wandered the darker it got  _ maybe I shouldn't be alive.  _ Hinata shook his head,  _ where did that thought come from, _ he didn't really feel that way. He forced himself to smile and think of happy things.  _ Natsu running around under his legs and tugging on his shirt whenever she got shy in public. Or when he and Kageyama first kissed. It had been in the alleyway behind The hill bottom shop. The same one where Suga had caught them kissing once.  _  Hinata realized that he had completely forgotten about Suga he actually forgot that everyone now knew that they were a couple. Hinata made a mental note that when Suga got back from camp he needed to talk to him. 

Nishinoya came back in carrying a comfy looking chair. “Where the heck did you find that. And secondly, how did you carry it with one hand.” Hinata asked looking dumbfounded. “Haha, I dragged it here with my good hand. It was in another room I’m sure they won't get bad about it.” Nishinoya said with a chuckle. He set the chair next to Hinata wheelchair and sat down. “So what we gonna watch?” 

“Anything you want any preferences?” Hinata asked opening his IPad. His home screen was a picture of Kageyama kissing his cheek. 

“You guys are really cute together. Who would have thought the kind would have fallen for you of all people.” Noya said looking at him. “I like western movies have any?”

“Yeah I have a few it's hard to find them Japanese subtitles. Let's see I have Deadpool.” 

“Ah, dude I fucking love that movie.” 

“Well, then I guess that's what we're going to watch.” They sat and watched it Hinata kept nodding off then picking his head back up. Eventually, he fell asleep and when he was woken up by someone lightly shaking his shoulder. “Shou-chan?” It was a sweet women's voice. Hinata lifted his head up slightly and opened his eyes, “Mom?” 

“Hi, honey.” She said pushing his hair out of his face. “You want to get going. ?”

“Yeah, you should probably go find Takeda-sensei.”

“Okay, honey. Where would he be?”

“In the Gymnasium 3.”

“Okay, honey do you want to wake up your friend as well while I go find your teacher.” Hinata nodded and his mom left the room. He looked to his left and there was a sleeping Nishinoya. He nudged him and he shifted opening his eyes. “What?” He said rubbing his eyes with his good hand, “My mom’s here so do you want to get ready.” 

“Oh she is.” He looked around confused. “She just left to find Takeda-sensei.” Hinata said shifting uncomfortably in his wheelchair. “Oh that explains everything. I think the pain meds are making me a little confused.” Noya laughed standing up. He swayed for a second then headed to where his stuff was laying on the ground. “So what is your family like?” Noya asked as he picked up his stuff and stuffed in his bag. “Um well.” Hinata shifted awkwardly again, “I live with my mom and little sister Natsu.” He rubbed his shoulder, “And my dad died when Natsu was one.” “Oh god I’m sorry if you didn't want to talk about it. If it makes you feel better my dad left my mom and I when I was 9 for another women who I think lives in the states.” Nishinoya said trying to zip up his bag with one hand. He was shaking his bag trying to close. “Hey if you can't close it wait for my mom she can close it for you.” Hinata said. “Yeah you're right.” He said putting his bag down he rubbed his cast that was held up in the sling. “Your arm hurting?” Hinata asked. “Yeah. It's not nice a feeling.” Noya said sitting back in his chair next to Hinata. “My leg and hips hurting too. I feel like complete shit.” “HAHA yep. TOTALLY.” Nishinoya said. Someone knocked on the door and in came Hinata’s mother and Takeda-sensei. “How are you two feeling?” Takeda-sensei asked. “We’re okay but my wrist is KILLING me.” Nishinoya said. “Okay well I’ve given Hinata-kun all of your meds and medical information so she is now in charge.” Takeda said smiling. “Hello Yu nice to meet you well not under these circumstances but I think you understand.” Hinata’s mother said smiling. “Can I help you in anyway?” She asked kindly. “Um yeah I can't get my bag zipped.” He laughed nervously. “Oh no problem.” She said leaning down and zipping up the half-open bag. “So you boys ready to go?” She asked after zipping up the bag. Both of the boys nodded and Hinata’s mom came behind Shouyou and unlocked his wheelchair. “You ready Shou-chan?” She asked kissing the top of his head. “Yeah.” He was still a bit groggy but he looked up towards her and smiled. Takeda had grabbed both the boys luggage and carried it out of the door in front of Hinata and Nishinoya following behind them.

When they got to the car Takeda-sensei was putting the luggage in the trunk of the car. Hinata’s mom look unknowing at how to get Shouyou into the car. “Here let us help Mrs. Hinata.” Said a voice coming from behind Hinata. “Oh hello, Tobio-chan. Thank you so much.” Hinata’s mother said bowing and stepping back. Kageyama, Kenma, Daichi, and Asahi came into his line of vision. Hinata smiled a Kageyama who smiled back, “Glad I get to see you one more time before you leave.” Hinata nodded. As they struggled to get Hinata into the back of the car Nishinoya went and sat in the front seat. Asahi was talking to him quietly. The other three finally got Hinata in and somewhat comfortable and Daichi and Kenma went to help Takeda fold up the wheelchair. “I’ll miss you, Shou. But it's only two weeks then we’ll see each other again so don't worry.” Kageyama said brushing his shoulder with his hand. “I'll miss you too. So so much. Promise me that you will text me everyday okay.” Hinata said voice cracking. “Oh, Shouyou don't worry you’ll be fine and back doing volleyball in no time. And I promise I’ll call and text you whenever I get the chance okay.” Kageyama said. Hinata nodded and Kageyama kissed Shouyou leaning into him. When they finished they leaned their foreheads together. Kageyama leaned back, “I need to get going but I love you okay.” With one last peck on the lips he pulled out from inside the car and closed the door gently. Nishinoya and Asahi were having their goodbye kiss and Hinata’s mom got into the car. “Okay boys are you ready?” Both of them nodded Nishinoya closing his door and waving towards Asahi. 

The ride was long and uncomfortable Nishinoya had fallen asleep within 30 minutes after talking to Hinata’s mom. But Hinata could not get comfortable laid down in the back. After about an hour Hinata felt himself drifting off into sleep. When woke up it was because his mom was rubbing his shoulder and saying “Hey Shou-chan. We’re here. Yu’s parents said he could stay with us to keep you company and such is that okay.” Hinata nodded he was still half asleep. “I’m not sure how we’re going to get you out of the car, though. So stay here I’m going to go pull out your wheelchair then hopefully getting you out will be easier than getting you in. Hinata nodded once again and his mother got out of the car. Nishinoya was still asleep Hinata could see his wrist from where he was lying and he saw purple swelling in his fingers that were visible from his cast. Hinata shifted and pulled out his phone rubbing his eyes. He flicked it on to see 5 texts from Kageyama. They all said how everyone missed him and what games they'd won. And what stupid thing Bokuto had done. He chuckled and one of the texts that detailed Bokuto’s escaped to win over the managers. After ten minutes of scrolling through his phone, he felt the door behind fall behind him. “Okay I got your wheelchair put together are you ready?” Hinata’s mother asked. Her long curly orange fell around her face which was illuminated by the movement activated light outside their house. “Yep let's get this over as soon as possible.” He said smiling. It was a hollow smile but his mother wouldn’t tell the difference. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled. She was standing awkwardly behind the chair to try and pull him right into it. When he was halfway out his mother almost lost her grip but caught him. But that movement caused him to let out a small scream of pain. “Oh, Shouyou I’m so so sorry.” 

“It’s fine mom.” Hinata grimaced. That small scream had cause Nishinoya to wake up. “Oh hey Mrs. Hinata do you need help?” He asked getting out of the car. “Oh no I think I've got it now.” She said pulling Hinata up into place in his wheelchair. His hip was throbbing from the pain when his mother slipped but he plastered a fake smile a gave a thumbs up to her. “Let me get you boys inside okay then I’ll go and get your stuff. Hinata’s mom pushed her son up the driveway luckily for her she had no steps in her house or else she would have been in big trouble. When they got into the house Hinata’s mom left the boys on the couch and told them to stay while she went and grabbed their stuff out of the car. “Hinata your mom seems really nice.” Nishinoya said plopping himself down on the couch. “Yeah I know.” Hinata was saying when he was suddenly interrupted by a shrill scream. “NIISAN!” A small girl with flaming orange hair just like Hinata’s came running into the living room. “Hey Natsu.” Hinata said. But when the small girl, Natsu saw him she shrunk back. “Niisan wha-what happened?” She looked like she was on the verge of tears. “Oh Natsu it's nothing, This is Nishinoya a friend of mine.” Hinata said pointing towards Nishinoya who was staring at the small girl with fascination. “Oh hello Nii San's friend.” She said turning red. Hinata’s mom came back in ladled with bags. “Oh miss Hinata let me help.” Nishinoya said making an attempt to stand up. “No Yuu please don’t I can handle it.” She said putting the bags down near the front door. “Natsu what are you doing up?”  Natsu ran to her mother who swept her up into her arms and nuzzled her head. “Let's get you back to bed okay.” She said to Natsu who she carried out of the room. “I thought you were a whirlwind. Your sister…” “She’s a Tsunami isn't she.” Hinata laughed. He felt uncomfortable sitting in his wheelchair all he wanted to do was lay down in his bed. 

After ten minutes Hinata’s mom returned, “Let's get you boys to bed.” She leads the way pushing Hinata down the hallway. She pushed the door open to Shouyou’s  room and pushed her way in. Hinata’s room was small with grey walls. His walls had a few photos of him in a light green volleyball uniform and him with his little sister and other photos similar to that. Hinata’s mom was trying to help him out of his wheelchair but so far was unsuccessful. “Here maybe I can help?” Nishinoya said walking in front of the Hinata’s. “Oh, Yuu there's no need I’m sure I’ll be able to do it by myself.” Miss Hinata said while she struggled with a wincing Shouyou. “Please let me help it will be easier on all of us if I help,” Nishinoya said wrapping Hinata’s arm around his neck and putting his arm around Hinata’s armpit with his good arm. “Here let's both try and pull. Okay?” Noya said readying himself to pick Shouyou up. Hinata’s mom did the same thing but she supported his leg with her other arm. Working together they got him successfully onto his bed without too much screaming. Only once when they were moving from the chair he accidentally hit his leg on something and he had let out a small yelp of pain. 

Once Hinata was comfortably in bed surrounded by pillows and soft blankets supporting his hip and leg he looked at Nishinoya. His mom had brought him the mattress from the spare bedroom so he wouldn't have to sleep on a futon. She had also brought him blankets and pillows so that he could support his arm and back. He smiled at Noya and said, “Thanks for staying with me I would be really lonely knowing that I had to be by myself for the next two weeks.” Noya looked up from where he was sitting on the mattress, “Dude it's no problem what are friends for. I'm just sorry this had to happen to both of us. Luckily we don't have that many important matches coming up.”

“Yeah I guess you're right it's just going to suck. Trying to get back to where I was in fitness since you know I won't be able to put pressure on my leg for a few. Which mean I’m going to lose a lot of muscle mass.” Hinata said looking at his leg, “If only I had told someone earlier about my crash and maybe I wouldn’t have overworked it and maybe I wouldn't be in this situation.” Hinata said his voice cracking and his breath becoming shallow. Nishinoya saw the small boys frame start to shake. “Hey Hinata it's not your fault you know that right.” Nishinoya said standing up from his seat and kneeled where Hinata was lying. “It’s not your fault.” He said again but tears and started to fall from his eyes. He recognized what was happening Hinata was having a panic attack. Hinata was hyperventilating while trying to say it was all his fault. “Hinata breath with me okay, In, out, in, out.” The boy looked up at him and wrapped his arm around still breathing heavily. “In, out, in, out…” Nishinoya was still saying as he was hugging Hinata. He remembered when Asahi had, had panic attacks and he would have to do this with him the night before a game. Hinata’s breath had started to even out but he was still whispering, “it's all my fault.” Nishinoya patted the boy's orange hair with his good hand. Noya pulled away and said, “You want to call Kageyama I’m sure he’d be willing to talk to you.” Hinata his eyes bloodshot from crying nodded. “Okay.” He said in whisper. Nishinoya stood up placing the boy gently back into his nest of pillows and pulled Hinata’s phone from the charger on his nightstand and handed it to him. Nishinoya left the room so he could go and find the restroom and also to give Hinata some privacy for when he called Kageyama.

Hinata had never had a panic attack it was a strange feeling one minute he was fine the next he felt like he was completely worthless and that he would never amount to anything in his life and that he would never get better and that his entire life was over. Nishinoya had seemed surprisingly calm like he had seen it before and knew what to do. He looked at the phone he wanted to talk to Kageyama so badly so he pulled up his contacts list and scrolled down.  **Kageyama, Tobio** : he clicked the call button and it had started to ring. He picked up after the second ring, “Hey Shou-Chan did you make it home safely?” Tobio’s voice came out light and full happiness. “Yeah,” Hinata said his voice still a bit croaky. “You okay?” 

“I think I had a panic attack.”

“Oh, honey are you okay? What happened?”

“I don’t know I just feel so hopeless and that I’m never going to be better and that I’m going to loose my regular position on the team and I just feel like I’ve lost everything,” Hinata said his voice cracking tears falling from his eyes. 

“You know that's not true right babe. Everyone can’t wait till you and Noya can be back on the court playing don't worry it's not the end. Just breath. In and out, just focus on good things no matter how small, even if it's just your favorite song put yourself in the moment okay. Call me if you need me, babe. Love you tons and when I get back I promise to care for you and are everything perfect for you okay.” Kageyama said in a soothing voice. 

“Okay, I miss you so much, though.”

“Trust me I miss you too. I don't know how I’m going to make it two weeks but I promise I will return and we can watch all the western movies you want.” Hinata giggled at that. They said their goodbyes saying that they would call each other tomorrow. When Hinata hung up the phone he put his phone on his bedside table and put his hands over his face. He let silent tears fall from his eyes. He was disappointed in himself and how he should have acted more mature in handling his injury instead of pushing through to the breaking point. 

Nishinoya pushed the door open he had finished in the bathroom which had been a pain because of not being able to use his arm. He peeked his head in and saw that Hinata was no longer on the phone. But he had his hands covering his face. “Hey, are you feeling better,” Nishinoya asked. Hinata pulled his hands away from his face and wiped tears that had been falling from his eyes. Hinata nodded and Nishinoya walked over and perched himself on the edge of Hinata’s bed. “You know this isn't the end,” Nishinoya said. Hinata nodded once again and said, “Sorry you had to see me like that.” Hinata said nervously rubbing his hands together.

“Oh, that was no problem Asahi’s had anxiety since I’ve known him so I’m used to dealing with panic attacks.” Noya chuckled.

“Well, either way, you really are an awesome senpai.” Hinata smiled which made Nishinoya grin. He loved being called senpai. 

Nishinoya ended up lying next to Hinata watching movies on the small tv on top of the dresser of Hinata’s room. Shouyou ended up falling asleep within 30 minutes. He’d had a long day and it would be a long recovery. Nishinoya laid next to sleeping middle blocker and thought how he had gotten himself into this situation. He hated being held back. When Hinata was having his panic attack he had voiced all of his own worries. He had the same thoughts as Hinata but he would never show that it hurt him. At least not mentally. Physically was another question in itself. Nishinoya plucked at the shorts he was wearing he knew that if you lifted them up you would be able to see the scars he had left on himself. Asahi knew what he had done to himself and he had tried hard to get better. And he had despite an occasional slip up here and there but Asahi was always there to ground him. He had been clean for around 3 months now. But with this injury, he was afraid of falling into old habits. Yu couldn’t call Asahi because he would insist on coming back to take care of him. He couldn’t do that to his boyfriend since this was his last training camp and he knew he was trying to really improve so as to get a volleyball scholarship. Nishinoya eventually fell into a restless sleep waking every few hours shifting his body wincing when he tried to move his hand.

Shouyou woke up to his phone ringing on his bedside table. His leg was aching badly but he leaned over and grabbed the phone off the table.  **Call from: Kageyama Tobio** ; Hinata pressed the answer button and brought the phone up to his ear. “Hello?” Hinata said his voice heavy with sleep. “Hey, babe did I wake you up?” Kageyama said concern clear in his voice. “Yah but it's fine. I’m always willing to answer the phone to you.” 

“Well, I’m sorry for waking you up I thought you would be awake.”

“It's fine what time is it anyways I didn’t check.”

“Sho it's like one in the afternoon.”

“Well shit, I’ve been asleep for awhile haven’t I.” Hinata let out a small chortle. “How have the practice games gone. And don’t tell me we haven’t one any cause then I’ll kill you.”   
“Haha dumbass if you would like to know we’ve only lost 3 so far out of the like 9 we’ve done.”

“That's so good! Way better than last time.” 

“Yep… So are you feeling better I know last night was rough for you.” 

“Yeah I’m alright I think I don’t know,” Hinata spoke truthly he didn’t know how to feel or react to anything. He felt empty.

“Hey, it’s okay to not know. Call me if you have another one, though. I care for you then you can even imagine and I love you.” 

“I love you too. Thanks for caring for me like always.” 

They talked for a little while longer but Kageyama had to go because another game was starting. Tobio said he would call later to wish him goodnight. Hinata hung up his phone and set it down next to him. The tv was still on playing some cheesy game show that Hinata would never watch. He looked over and saw the form of a sleeping Nishinoya. He smiled, at least he wasn’t the only one going through the same issues. As Hinata laid there he realized he needed to pee. AND BADLY. He didn’t know what to do. He could barely sit up, let alone walk. He debated waking Nishinoya but it probably not do much good since he only had one arm. He decided on picking up his phone and texting his mom to come and help him. 

Hinata’s mom cracked the door open and peeked her head open. “Hey, Shouyou.” She said in a whispered voice noticing the still sleeping Nishinoya. “Please help. NEED TO PEE!” Hinata in what he considered his whispering voice. His mom came in stepping over the unused mattress on the floor. “So Sho how do you want to this?” She asked when she reached him. “Grab me under the shoulder on my bad side so I can kinda use you as a crutch,” Hinata said raising his elbows as for his mother to reach underneath him. Hinata managed to make it to the bathroom with few issues. But now as he sat on the toilet with his pants on. He had refused his mother's help. That was too embarrassing. So now as he sat on the toilet slowly nudging his shorts down his legs trying to avoid the painful areas. But that was everywhere. Eventually, he was able to get his pants off and was able to pee in peace. He knew his mother was still standing outside, waiting for when he would need to return to his bedroom. He got his pants back up eventually and called to his mom for her to help him again. 

When they returned to the room Nishinoya was just waking up, rubbing his eyes. Hinata’s mom laid Shouyou back down onto his bed fluffing his pillows beforehand. “Can I get you, boys, anything to eat?” Both boys nodded eagerly. “Yes please,” Nishinoya said sitting up fully to look at Hinata’s mother. “Okay you boys stay here and I’ll fetch you some food.” Shouyou’s mother left the room leaving both boys alone. “How's your arm feeling today?” Hinata asked. Nishinoya looked at his arm and glared. His fingers were still very puffy and swollen and hurt to move any part of his arm even the tiniest bit. “Well, I think the pain meds wore off for sure I can barely move even my fingers without excruciating pain,” Nishinoya said trying to laugh off the pain. “Yeah I get that. My leg feels so shitty its almost unbearable. God being injured fucking sucks. I haven't gotten injured since I was a little kid.” Hinata said crossing his arms over his chest. “So what are we supposed to do for the next two weeks. Cause I hate being cooped up.” Yu said. “Um, I have no clue.” Both boys hadn't noticed Hinata’s mother who was carrying a tray piled with food and a pill box. “Why don’t we figure out what you boys can do after you have a full stomach.” She said. Both boys grinned wide at the food not realizing how hungry they really were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a new chapter I think this one's a bit shorter than all the other ones but hey nobody's perfect. I love getting ways I can improve my writing so helpful criticism is welcome.

Kageyama was bored. He hated playing without Hinata. He wasn’t able to do any of the cool quicks that would always score them points. Instead he had to adjust to slowing down which he didn’t want to do. He was getting stressed and when he was stressed he got mad. After the last practice game Kageyama stormed out of the gym he was feeling restless without Hinata to ground him. He sat down on the outside step and put his face in his hands. He felt so wound up and had no way to release himself. He rubbed his face trying to sooth himself in some way. He heard the gym door open but he didn't look up. The person ended sitting next to him. “What do you want go away!” Kageyama snapped. He looked up to see the person who was invading his personal bubble of stress. Their sat Suga giving him a concerned smile. “Hey Kageyama, you okay?” Suga asked. Kageyama looked down at his hands and back up at Suga. He couldn’t keep himself together. He’d only been apart from Hinata for two days and that still was almost too much. He didn't know how he was going to last any longer. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Suga leaned in to hug him but Kageyama pushed him away. “Hey it’s alright do you want to talk about it? Suga said trading his hug for a hand on his shoulder. “I just miss him. I need him. I’m so worried about him. He needs me.” Kageyama said voice cracking. He was remembering how Hinata had called him mid panic attack. He had felt his heart break hearing his boyfriend in tears. “Hey hey hey… let’s take a deep breath I’m sure Hinata’s fine he’s with Noya.” 

“I know. I know. I just can’t focus without him. He grounds me he makes me a better person. Without him I go back to the way I was. The stupid king of the court. God I hate myself for the way I was and am.” Kageyama said. Tears streaming down his face. Suga ignored Kageyama’s pushes away and took the younger setter into a hug. After a minute Kageyama stopped struggling to get out his grasp and just sat their tears slowly streaming down his face. “Can I ask you something?” Suga asked in a calming whisper. “Yeah I guess.” Kageyama murmured in return. “Why did Hinata not want anyone to know about your relationship. I mean everyone here is totally understanding and most of them are gay themselves. So what's the real issue.” Suga said still in a whisper. “W-When Hinata was in middle school he told a so called friend that he like guys and the “friend” ratted him out to his entire school. Why do you think that no one played on his volleyball team. No one wants to play with the gay boy.” Kageyama said murmuring still. “He feels everyone will abandon him if he comes out. His life was made a living hell by most kids at his old school. Until his last year he had no friends. I just want him to be happy with all the bad in his life. Goddammit why can’t I do anything right. I outed Hinata and myself to all the teams here. God I’m an idiot.” Suga looked at the sobbing boy and said, “No one at this training camp cares whether you're gay or not. We’re volleyball players first. And if anyone tries to judge you on your sexuality they’ll have to deal with me personally and that won’t be a pleasant experience for them.” Kageyama nodded tears falling silently from his eyes. “And if it really hurts to be that far away I’m sure Ukai would be willing to let you go back. I can always take over as setter for the training camp.” Suga said patting his kohai's head. “Do you really think he would let me go back?” Kageyama asked looking up at the grey haired teen. “Absolutely! I see no problem with it the next real game isn’t for a while so I don’t see the issue with going back. I can tell just how much you miss Hinata, and I’m sure coach will understand completely. I think. I never actually know with him.” Suga said with a chuckle. Kageyama nodded. 

Suga helped Kageyama and they walked back into the gym where all the teams were having a break. Suga walked over to Ukai with Kageyama. “Hey Sugawara, Kageyama what can I do for you.” Ukai said removing the cigarette he had in his mouth so he could talk. “Well um, I was uh…” Kageyama was interrupted by Suga saying, “Kageyama is really worried about Hinata and is wondering if it would be possible for him to go back home.” 

“Uh well, I don’t know. You would have to get someone to pick you up.” 

“I could call my mother I’m sure she could try and pick me up. Or I could call someone else. I’m sure that I’d be able to get someone to pick me up.” 

“Well if you think you can get someone to pick you up, you can go. I’m not going to stop you and it’s fine for you to go. Make sure you at least keep training while your back.”

“Will do sure.” Kageyama bowed and turned heel towards the door. Leaving Suga to talk with Ukai.

Once outside Kageyama grabbed his phone and dialed his mom's phone number. He hoped she wasn’t on a business trip because he knew very few people who could drive. Unfortunately when he dialed his mom's number her voicemail said she was out of the country for a few weeks and wouldn’t be able to be contacted. He cursed inwardly. He dialed a number he wished he’d never been given. The phone rang a couple times and then there was a click, 

“Well, well, well, looks who’s calling. What can I do for you Tobio-chan.” Kageyama was quiet for a minute then said, “Uh well, can you drive?”    
“Well yes but why do you want to know,” Oikawa said confused.

“Um well, I need someone to pick me up from Tokyo and take me back to the Miyagi Prefecture.” 

“YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE ALL THE WAY TO TOKYO. ARE YOU NUTS!”

“Maybe I am but I need to get back to Miyagi, Please. If I had anybody else I could ask I would but I can’t. So-o pl-ease can you pick me up.”

“Whats this is Tobio-chan asking with a, please. Oh, my maybe I really do need to help out.”

“Th-thank you.”

“My my you really must be desperate. I’ll try to be there as soon as possible. Text me the address later.”

“Okay goodbye Oikawa.” Kageyama hung up the phone and turned around to see Asahi standing behind. “Oh hi, Asahi can help you with something?” Kageyama asked.    
“Uh well, I couldn’t help overhear that you were going back to Miyagi. Do you think I could come with?”

“Yeah I guess. Is Ukai okay with it though cause he was really hesitant to let me go.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Thanks, Kageyama.”

Asahi strode off back into the gym towards Ukai who was still talking with Sugawara. Kageyama sat back down on step out front of the gym and dialed another phone number.    
“Hey Tobio, what's up aren’t you supposed to be in a game right now.”

“Uh no we just finished Shouyou. But um well I talked to Ukai and he said I could return early to be with you.”

“Oh no Tobio don’t do that for me I would hate for you to miss the training camp just because of me.”

“Hinata you are my life, I’m fine with missing one training camp.”

“Well uh, are you completely sure?” Hinata asked warily.

“Yes 100% I love you so much I can’t live without you especially when you're going through something this hard.”

“Okay, Kageyama I love you too.”

“Oh and tell Nishinoya, Asahi is also coming back.”

“Oh good. I’ll let him know.”

“Okay I love you I’ll let you know when I’m leaving Tokyo.”

“Okay, I’m going to take a nap my hips hurting.”

“K, bye.” Kageyama hung up his phone. And made sure to text the training camps location to Oikawa. He hated asking that pompous ass for help but he knew he had to. 

He returned back inside and walked back over to Ukai, Suga, and Asahi. “Hey, Coach I got myself a ride. They should be here in like 4 hours.” Ukai nodded and said, “Okay go and pack and you might be able to catch the last practice match for the day. Asahi you go with him too. If you're planning on returning to Miyagi as well.” Both boys bowed and turned heel back outside. As Asahi and Kageyama returned to the dorms Asahi asked, 

“Is it your mom that's picking us up.”

“Um well not exactly. It's actually Oikawa.”

“Wait seriously I thought you guys hated each other.”

“We kinda do but he’s the only person I know that can drive. So he was my last resort.”

“Oh okay cool,” Asahi said sheepishly tugging on small strands of his hair. 

Once they had finished packing they returned to the gym to play one more game. Kageyama was restless the entire game. He just wanted to see Hinata. Eventually, the game ended and Hinata said his goodbyes to everyone. Kenma walked up to Kageyama and pulled him aside. “Um hey tell Shouyou I hope he feels better. And tell him it’s okay to be different it's not a crime.” 

“Uh, Kenma what do you mean?”

“Well, you're not the only one who likes to keep things secrets.”

“Um okay,” Kageyama said confused. Kenma gave him a hug which surprised Kageyama most. What had gotten into Kenma? “See you soon Kageyama. Tell Shouyou to get better soon.”

“Uh will do.” And with that both boys returned to the group of people. As he said his last goodbyes he saw a small car pull up. He had texted Oikawa to tell him someone else was returning with them. The car pulled up in front of them and parked. Oikawa stepped out of the small silver mini cooper. “Hello Tobio-chan. Glad to see you in one piece.”

“Yeah whatever.” 

“Now want to tell me why I came 3 hours to get you?”

“Uh, it's a long story.”

“Well whatever, where's the other guy I’m driving?”

Right at the moment Ukai and Asahi came out and  saw Oikawa. “So this is your ride,” Ukai said crossing his arms. “Uh well yeah, he’s the only person I know that can drive so I had no choice.”

“Well okay.”

“Are we going to get going cause I still got another 3 hours of driving.”

“Um okay well let's get going,” Kageyama said lifting his duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Oh and tell Hinata and Nishinoya that even though they can't compete when we return I expect them at practice even though.”

“Will do coach thank you.” Kageyama bowed and walked quickly into the car. Asahi said his goodbyes to the coach then got into the seat in the back. Oikawa gave a cheeky grin at Ukai and got into the car as well. 

It was awkward for a few minutes before anyone talked. “So Tobio-chan what happened to Chibi-chan. Your coach said that he couldn’t practice.” Oikawa asked focused on the road. Kageyama looked at his hands twisting his jacket. “Shouyou got injured. A couple days ago so I wanted to check on him. I’m worried about him.”

“Why would you worry. I’m sure Chibi-chan can take care of himself.” 

“Uh well not really,” Kageyama said twisting his jacket tight enough to rip it.

“Okay, whatever.” They returned to silence. Asahi hadn’t said a single world. 

After an hour Oikawa had to stop and get gas. Asahi and Kageyama both got out of the car to stretch his legs. Asahi said he was going to and grab a snack from the convenience store. Kageyama was left alone with Oikawa. Oikawa leaned on his car and cocked his head towards Kageyama. “So Tobio-chan what's new since I saw you?” Oikawa asked. Kageyama looked at him confused. “Well, I don’t know nothing new really.” 

“Oh, really Tobio. No girlfriend maybe a boyfriend.” Oikawa winked.

“Shut up. And if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell you about it.” Kageyama said quietly. Oikawa let out a gleeful laugh. “So my little kohai has gotten himself a ball and chain. How wonderful.” He clapped his hands together with joy.  
“I didn’t say anything of the sort.” Kageyama blurted out raising his voice a bit.

“Oh my little Tobio-chan you didn’t have to it’s written all over your face for the concern of poor little Chibi-chan.”

“Wh-hat no that's not it.”    
“Don't lie to yourself Tobio. Oikawa knows best.” He smiled winking towards Kageyama. Right as Kageyama was going to say some snarky comment the gas pump clicked and Oikawa’s attention was spurred away from Kageyama. Once everyone was back in the car the awkward silence returned. 

They made it back to Miyagi in record time due to Oikawa’s erratic driving. Kageyama gave directions to Hinata’s house. Shouyou had texted him telling him that his mom was fine having everyone over because she was going out of town with Natsu for a few days; she was glad to have people to take care of her son. Kageyama hadn’t told Oikawa that they were going to Hinata’s house. So when they pulled up to Hinata’s house Oikawa looked confused. “Wait Tobio-chan did you move?” 

“Uh no. This is Hinata’s house.” Kageyama said remembering the one time Oikawa came to his house when he was still in junior high. “Okay,” Oikawa said rolling his eyes shutting of his car.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter it took me awhile to write and chapter 8 might not be out for a few weeks because it's taking me a while to write it and I've lost my motivation but that's already happened with this fanfiction so I'm not going to abandon this project. Hope you enjoy ;P

Hinata heard a car pull up into his driveway. He was laying on the couch surrounded by a nest of pillows and blankets. Nishinoya was sat beside him fast asleep. His mom had left with Natsu a few hours before. She had an important business trip that she couldn’t get out of, so she had dropped off Natsu at a family friend's house. He heard a car door open and close and the crunch of steps. There was a knock on the door and Hinata said, “It’s open.” The creak of the door opening and Kageyama poked his head in. “Hinata?” 

“Here Kageyama.” Tobio looked at spotted Hinata cuddled in his blankets. Kageyama rushed forwards and wrapping his arms around Hinata’s body and kissing him hard on the lips. They kissed for a long moment. When they broke away Kageyama looked into Hinata’s eyes with caring. Hinata heard a cough behind him and both Hinata and Kageyama looked up. “What's that idiot doing here?” Hinata said pointing towards Oikawa who stood there curling the tip of his hair with his fingers. “Uh well, he was my ride. It was the only way to get here.” 

“So you relied on Trashykawa for a ride!” Hinata said pointing at  Oikawa. 

“Hey, I’m standing right here Chibi-chan,” Oikawa said pointedly crossing his arms.

“Woah Chibi-chan how badly did you get hurt. Tobio-chan wouldn’t tell me any of the details,” 

“I broke my hip, Trashykawa. I don’t really want to talk to an ass like you.”   
“Oh come on Chibi-chan I want to know what happened to my Tobio-chan’s little boyfriend.” Oikawa said, Hinata paled and said stuttering, “K-Kageyama isn’t my boyfriend!”

“Oh really then what would you call that kiss right there.” Oikawa said crossing his arms. Until then Asahi had been silently standing behind Oikawa until he said, “It’s not your problem to deal with so why don’t you leave them alone okay.” Asahi pushed passed Oikawa and woke up the still sleeping Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya opened his eyes and rubbed them gently. He looked around and saw a familiar face staring at him. “Asahi what are you doing here?” Noya said shocked. Asahi leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “I missed you. And didn’t Hinata tell you I was coming back.”   
“Oh yeah, I forgot. My pain meds make me really sluggish and sleepy.” Nishinoya said rubbing the sleep from his eyes again. Asahi picked up his small boyfriend and said to the room, “Nishinoya and I are going outside please don’t burn anything down.” They left the room leaving Kageyama, Hinata, and Oikawa alone.

“You know it’s not a problem that you're gay. Heck Iwa-Chan and I have been together since junior high.” Oikawa said uncrossing his arms and went back to twirling his hair in his fingers. “Yeah whatever.” Hinata said looking away, “Thanks for driving Kageyama here but you're too good to now.” 

“Okay, whatever you say Chibi-chan. See you later Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said turning away from them and leaving the house.  

Kageyama and Hinata sat on the couch a bit dumbfounded. Eventually, both boys got their wits around them and Kageyama said, “Shouyou sorry about that. He is the only person I know that can drive so trust me it was my only option.” Hinata nodded and snuggled in closer to Kageyama. “I missed you so much. This sucks I can’t do anything that I want.” Hinata said voice cracking. “Hey dumbass, I love you and you can do anything. I believe that this is only temporary and we will be back on the court together going to nationals and proving everyone wrong. Don’t you forget that? Oh, and by the way, I have a message from Kenma he said being different isn’t a crime and that he should know. I didn’t know what that means but just thought I should tell you that.” Hinata giggled a bit. “What's so funny.” 

“It's nothing Tobio,” Hinata said, and Kageyama pouted. Before he could say anything else both Nishinoya and Asahi came back in. “Hey, guys!” Nishinoya said way too excitedly for someone with a broken wrist. “Hey, Noya. It’s good to see you Asahi.”   
“You too Shouyou how's the hip doing.”

“It fucking hurts like a bitch and I can't do anything.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine what's done is done,” Hinata said shrugging. Asahi and Nishinoya across from Kageyama and Hinata. Nishinoya had snuggled into Asahi comfortably.  

“So what's your guys plan?” Kageyama asked at Nishinoya and Asahi. 

“Well, I was thinking just so we won't be in your guy's way we would leave and probably go back to mine or Asahi’s house.

“Oh okay,” Hinata said. 

“Hey if you don’t want us to go we don’t need to. We’re just thinking it’ll be easier on everyone.” Asahi said defensively.   
“No no it's fine,” Hinata said waving his hands.

“Ok well, my mom's going to pick us up if that's okay,” Nishinoya said.

“Oh, of course, that's okay,” Hinata said snuggling into Kageyama who had his arms around his shoulders. 

Nishinoya’s mom was a small woman with black hair tied up in a messy bun. She wore mismatched socks and patterns that didn’t match. When she knocked on the door Asahi opened the door and she leptin for a hug which surprised everyone in the room except for Noya. “Hey, mom,” Noya said who’s mother relinquished Asahi and rushed towards her son. Asahi stood there dumbstruck as if he had just been slapped but shook his head and turned towards Nishinoya mom who was petting the blonde streak in her son's hair. “Oh Yuu how are you feeling, does your arm hurt? Do you need anything?” She spat questions like rapid fire and Yuu answered everyone without issue. After his mom had interrogated her son she turned towards Hinata and gave him a kind smile. “Tell your mother thank you for taking Yuu for the day.” She said calmly different from her rapid-fire form of speech. “”U-uh, of course, Mrs. Nishinoya,” Hinata said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Asahi who had disappeared with no one noticing due to the hurricane that was Mrs. Nishinoya returned with Yuu’s bags in his hands. “Ok, Yuu you ready to go,” Asahi asked. Nishinoya stood up from the couch with help from his mother and turned towards Hinata and bowed and said thanks for everything and gave him a high five with his good hand. “Maybe later this week we can get together and watch a movie or something,” Nishinoya said waving from the doorway. 

Once the door had closed and everyone had left Kageyama and Hinata snuggled on the couch. Kageyama twirled his fingers through his boyfriend's hair as he started to drift back to sleep. Eventually, both fell asleep in each other's arms completely content being together.

When Hinata woke up he felt the throbbing of his hip. He groaned Kageyama who had his head in the crook of Hinata’s neck stirred. Kageyama turned over and rubbed his face with his hands. He opened his sharp blue eyes and looked at Hinata. “You okay,” Kageyama asked brushing a piece of hair out of Hinata’s face. “My hip is really hurting my mom left my meds on the counter with a paper that says how many I should take and when.”

“Okay I'll go grab them for you,” Kageyama said separating himself from Hinata and stretched. He padded to the kitchen where on the counter was a spread of medicine bottles with a small sheet of paper. When he got close he picked up the small piece of paper and examined it. It said to give Hinata two of the three pills with food every 6 hours and the other one before he goes to bed. Kageyama grabbed the two pill bottles that were indicated and put them aside. He then grabbed a plate from the cupboard and set it down with a small clatter. Kageyama wasn't the greatest cook but he knew how to make a mean sandwich. When Kageyama returned with the sandwich and the two pill bottle Hinata had fallen asleep again. Kageyama shook his shoulder lightly waking the injured boy. Kageyama set the plate down on Hinata’s lap. 

Hinata ate the sandwich gratefully and once he was done he took the pills that Kageyama was holding out for him. He swallowed them then leaned back into the pillows that were set up on the couch. Kageyama sat next to him and put his arm over his shoulder. 

“So what do you want to do,” Kageyama asked giving Hinata a peck on his cheek.

“Uh, I don’t know there isn’t much I can do. Nishinoya and I watched movies and I have Netflix on my Ipad so we could watch that.”

“Yeah sounds good where's your Ipad?” Kageyama said rising from the couch once again.

“I think it's on my bed or on my bedside table.”

“Okay, I’ll go check be right back. Don’t go anywhere dumbass.” Katayama smirked and leaned over Hinata and kissed him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Hinata said crossing his arms. Kageyama let out a small laugh and stepped away from the couch. He headed down the hall towards Hinata’s bedroom. He called back to Hinata, “Do you want anything else from your room?” 

“Uh, can you bring some more blankets,” Hinata called back.

“Ok will do,” Kageyama yelled back. 

Kageyama got to Hinata’s room and opened the door. It was a bit messy with a futon on the floor blankets everywhere. Kageyama spotted Hinata’s Ipad hidden between blankets. He snatched it up. He searched around for the charger as well. He found it jammed behind the mattress of Hinata’s mattress. He also picked up some blankets off of the floor and headed back towards Hinata. 

Hinata was still propped up on his pillows and when Kageyama returned his smile brightened. Kageyama draped a few of the blankets over Hinata plugged in the charger to an outlet and snuggled next to Hinata who was searching through Netflix for a good movie. Once they had settled on watching the Avengers after much disagreement they laid there with contempt. 

Hinata’s eyes were starting to get heavy with drowsiness. He hated how his pain meds made him so tired. He wanted to stay awake he wanted to enjoy Kageyama’s company he wanted to have cute little conversations with him. But sleep was a stronger opponent. He closed his eyes and started to drift away from reality.

Hinata dreamed. He dreamed of one day meeting the Little Giant. He dreamed of winning Nationals. They were all happy dreams until. It started with him and Kageyama together in bed. Hinata wasn’t injured and they were snuggled together kissing each other lips passionately. Eventually, they separated and Kageyama got up. He was butt naked and Hinata got up behind him and smacked his ass. Kageyama whirled around and kissed Hinata on the lips. They laughed together as they walked to the bathroom. They showered together as they caressed every inch of their bodies. 

When they finished they made breakfast and headed to training. They were both biking but this time Kageyama was faster than Hinata. “Hey wait up,” Hinata called. Kageyama ignored him and he rounded a corner of the hill. Hinata lost sight of him. When Hinata himself rounded the corner he found Kageyama splayed across the road a bloody mess. 

Hinata woke up screaming. He scrambled to try and stand but let out a screech of pain. He fell on the ground hyperventilating. 

Kageyama was fast to act. He had been asleep but the minute he heard Hinata scream he had bolted to his feet. He had tried to catch Shouyou before he fell but he was not fast enough. Hinata had tears coming down his face in long rivulets and was breathing hard. Kageyama bent down to be level with Hinata’s face. Hinata who had been looking at his lap trembling looked up at Kageyama. When he saw his boyfriends face he started crying harder. 

“Shouyou what's wrong what happened,” Kageyama said concerned placing a hand on his cheek. Hinata turned from his hand and cried even harder. Kageyama not knowing what to do gently picked up the inconsolable boy and placed him back on the couch. He then wrapped his arms around Hinata’s torso and said repeatedly, “Breath in … Breath out,” He didn’t know what had happened but it was obvious Hinata was having a panic attack. Kageyama remembered the one time he’d had a panic attack after the game where his team had abandoned him. It had scared him he thought he was dying because everything in his brain was overloaded. He tried everything to comfort Hinata. 

Eventually, Hinata had calmed down enough to say in small quavering voice, “I’m sorry,” Kageyama who had decided to just hold the smaller boy and massage his back until he calmed down, looked up to the still terrified golden eyes, “Hey it’s okay. You're okay. Do you want to tell me what happened.” Kageyama said cuddling into the boy. Hinata shook his head and looked down to his lap in shame. “Shouyou it’s okay you can tell me when you’re ready I’m not going to pressure you into anything,” Tobio said running his hand through Hinata’s hair. Shouyou nodded and curled into the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend. 

They laid together until it was past sunset and Hinata finally said another word, “I’m hungry.” He looked up to his boyfriend who nodded. He got up from the couch Hinata seemed reluctant to let go his hand. But Kageyama reassured that he would be back in a few minutes. 

When Kageyama got to the kitchen he didn’t know what to make. He decided on making pasta and tea. Something simple that he could hopefully not fuck up.

When he returned Hinata was on his Ipad surfing through movies to watch. 

“Feeling better,” Kageyama asked setting the two plated of pasta and tea on the coffee table. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry for what happened I had a nightmare.” Hinata said quietly. 

“Hey dumbass it’s fine I’m here for you. Don’t forget that I’m here to be a comfort to you and care for you. Make your recovery easier. I’m willing to through as many panic attack as you may have to make you happy again.” Kageyama said sitting next to Hinata. Shouyou smiled and hugged his boyfriend. “Thank you for being the greatest human and boyfriend in existence.” Kageyama lets a hearty laugh and kissed the top of the vibrant orange hair. 

They finished they’re meal and continued to snuggle on the couch. Kageyama had gotten Hinata’s meds from the kitchen and they now laid, sipping on their tea. Eventually when it had gotten very dark out Kageyama carried Hinata to the bathroom and helped him change into pajamas and pee. It was far less awkward doing this with Kageyama then with his mom or Asahi. When they finished they got together on the bed. Kageyama had set up the pillows so that they supported his bad leg and back. They put music on and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr be my guest haha http://510lulu.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about taking forever to post something it has definitely been too long. This chapter is beyond short but I need help. If anyone can give me ideas of where you want this story to go it would be GREATLY appreciated. And it "definitely" didn't take me 5 months to write one page. PLEASE HELP!

**8**

 

The team felt different without half of their regular players. Even though it was good practice for the non-regulars it felt wrong. They were obviously not as good with out they’re setter, middle blocker, libero, and wing spiker/ace. They had lost their most valuable players and were now losing most of their matches. When the day came to an end the teams gathered in the dining hall were the usual shenanigans ensued. The dining hall was loud everyone eating and talking trying to have conversations with other teams across the room. A small group sat a table in the corner. It consisted of Kenma, Kuroo, Sugawara, Daichi, and Akashi. Bokuto was running around like a loose toddler at Disney Land. Kenma was playing on his game console not invested in the conversation going on. Daichi was talking with Kuroo about game strategies with Suga and Akashi adding comments here and there. Eventually, the conversation died out and was left with an uncomfortable silence. Daichi spoke up, “what do you guys think we should do. I don’t know if our team can work if we’re missing such key players, I know our other players are decent but I don’t know if they’re good enough material to win. I have no clue how to improve.  
There was a moment of silence before Kenma of all people spoke up, “I’m sure if you work on your other player's weaknesses eventually you might be able to improve and you could be surprised how easy it is to do that. Involve them to they can give you information on what they believe to be their weaknesses as well. You could use this training camp to your advantage. You might think it is hard but without hard work, you can't succeed.” 

“Wow, Kenma didn’t know you could speak that much.” Kuroo chuckled but Kenma had already changed his focus back to his game. 

“ I guess we could do that but even still I don’t know if we’d be able to improve enough if Hinata can’t recover before the spring tournaments I don’t know what to do,” Daichi said bowing his head in defeat.   
“Daichi for god's sake stop being so pessimistic. I’m sure Hinata will recover I don't see that boy not. God probably right now he’s dying of boredom and with all his energy he’s probably going to want to recover as fast as possible. And don’t think so poorly of the players who don’t play as much.” Suga said crossing his arms and staring Daichi down. 

“Suga you know that’s not what I mean.” 

“Oh really then don’t underestimate the “weak” players or I will break your nose,” Suga said standing up and moving towards Ennoshita and the others. “God Damnit.” Daichi said resting his head on the table.” Kuroo laughed and ruffled Daichi’s hair. “You sure fucked that up.” He chuckled. “You really don’t need to tell me that,” Daichi said swatting Kuroo’s hand away. Kuroo chuckled again.

***


	9. 9

A week had passed and Hinata wasn’t doing much better. He was still in excruciating pain most of the time. Kageyama, Shouyou, and his mom had been to the doctors to get more X-rays and an MRI. From what the doctor said was that he broke his hip and his ribs and were in pretty bad shape. The doctor wanted to put Hinata in a cast that would span from around the belly button and down the side of his broken hip to his foot. Hinata was not pleased about this. They decided to put the cast on in the sitting position so that he could still get around on his wheelchair. Unfortunately, during the casting, he would have to take off all his clothes. Hinata laid in a hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come in. Kageyama had tagged along with Hinata and his mom so that he could be there with him. When the doctor knocked on the door everyone looked up. The doctor was tall and American with brown hair that hung by his chin and had red earrings in his ears. The doctor smiled and the group of people who huddled around Hinata's bed. "How is it going." he smiled, "I'm Dr. Smith, I'll be the one who will be casting your hip for you." Dr. Smith pulled up a stool and sat at the end of Hinata's bed. "So let's get down to business. For the casting, you have the choice of who you would prefer to be in the room with you.” The doctor said looking between Kageyama and Hinata's mom. “Uh I would prefer Kageyama if that’s alright,” "Hinata said looking between his mom and his boyfriend. "Okay sounds good." He gave another smile taking notes on the clipboard that he picked up from the end of the bed. His mom looked at her son and kissed him on the top of his head. “I’ll be right outside if you need anything,” She said leaving the room so that Hinata could change. 

When the door closed behind her the doctor said, “Okay, unfortunately, this will be a bit challenging since it will have to around your entire body. We are also going to use local anesthesia to numb the area but we will still administer some pretty heavy pain meds for after.”

“Uh okay how badly will it hurt in general,” Hinata questioned.

“Hopefully not too badly during but after you will probably be in quite a bit of pain but the depends on the patient. We will be casting you into a slight sitting position not fully but enough to where you will still be able to maneuver around on your wheelchair. Probably in around six weeks we will change the position to a full standing cast and move you to crutches. But it always depends on works best for your recovery.” The doctor said this with Hinata nodding in response. “So I will have you strip right now and they we can set you in the bed cover you and give you the pain meds. Okay?”

“Um okay. I know that you will eventually see me naked but do you think you could turn around so that my friend could help me instead.”

“Of course.” The doctor said swiveling around on his stool.

With the doctor turned around Kageyama moved to his boyfriend's side. He started by removing his shirt. This would be the least painful part of the clothing removal. He gently removed the shirt pulling it above his head following with his arms till he was free of the shirt. “I’m sorry this is so awkward,” Kageyama quietly said blushing as he gently removed the loose shorts that Hinata was wearing leaving behind his plaid boxers. Hinata was blushing as Kageyama gingerly removed the boxers averting his eyes. After he finished he gently placed the blanket over him. Both boys were blushing hard as the doctor turned around. “I’ll call the nurse in to administer your medicine. I’ll also let your mom in for a while since you’re covered right now.”

“Okay,” Hinata said quietly. The doctor left the room holding the door open to let Hinata’s mother in. When she came in she moved to her son's side brushing her fingers through his hair. “How are you doing Shou,” She questioned. “I don’t know mom, I’m terrified. What if I can never play volleyball again,” Small tears were welling in his eyes. “Shouyou don’t talk like that you will play again. With me by your side.” Kageyama said before his mom could say anything. He took Hinata’s hand and squeezed it. “Shouyou you will do amazing things. You have so many people who support you especially your pretty little boyfriend sitting next to you.” Mrs. Hinata smiled looking and both boys dumbstruck faces. “Wha-at mom how did you know.” Hinata stuttered. “What you don’t think I know my own son and when he is obviously smitten with someone. I may be your mother but I’m not oblivious. And I’m glad that you have such a wonderful young man to help you through everything.” She gave another genuine smile at the boys. “Mom if I could give you a hug I would,” Hinata said grabbing her hand. She leaned her forehead against Shouyou’s and gave a small kiss on his forehead. Hinata smiled wider than he had in the last month and his mom laughed and ruffled her son’s hair. There was a peaceful silence that followed. Hinata had one hand in his mothers and the other with Kageyama who had a small non-terrifying smile which was a rare sight.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in pushing in front of her a small tray of needles, bags of liquid, and other assorted medical things. “Hello, Shouyou. Are you ready.” The nurse had a kind face as she set up all her items. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Okay, I’m going to do the IV right now.” The nurse said taking the small needle that reminded him of a butterfly. “You will feel a small prick then it will be gone.” The nurse slowly inserted the needle into his arm. There was a small sting but after a minute it disappeared the nice nurse had gently taped it to his arm. “I’m now going to administer a sedative and pain meds. I’m also going to inject the local anesthesia both things will most likely take effect in about 25 minutes and you may start to feel woozy and numb that's all normal.” She once again gave her kind smile and she inserted the two needles slowly inserting one and then the other. She then took the bag of liquid and hooked it up to the IV in his arm then placed on a stand that was next to the bed. “Okay you’re good to go I’ll see you 25 minutes.” The nice nurse turned and left the room. After she left an awkward silence fell over the room. About a minute went by when Hinata’s mom broke the silence. “Shouyou what do you want to do about school? When do you want to go back,” She questioned looking at Hinata. “Um, I’m not 100% sure. I want to go back as soon as possible but I’m a bit nervous about talking to people about what's going on and it’s just going to be really really awkward,” He quietly said a blush rising back to his face. “Well, Shou I’ll talk to your teachers and see what they can do. Maybe spend time after school without going to your normal classes. I’ll run it by the school.” Mrs. Hinata said rubbing circles into her son’s arm. Shouyou nodded leaning his head back onto the pillow. Kageyama gently pulled out his phone. Hinata looked at him questionably until the phone placed in front of him and one of his favorite movies was playing. He smiled gently taking the phone from Kageyama’s hands. He placed it on his chest looking down.

Eventually, the silence was broken when the obnoxious ring tone of Hinata’s mother's phone went off. She left the room to answer the call. Kageyama looked at Hinata who looked like he was going to fall asleep. “Hey, Shouyou you good,” Kageyama questioned putting his hand on Hinata’s arm. He picked his head up, “Yeah, I’m tired.” he said rubbing his eyes with his hand that wasn’t connected to IV. “The meds must be kicking in,” Kageyama said. Hinata nodded his head and rested back onto the pillow drowsily watching the movie on his phone. 

   There was a knock at the door and the nice nurse from before and the doctor walked in pushing a cart of strange materials atop it. “How are you doing Shouyou?” Dr. Smith asked. 

   “ Feel weird,” He responded mumbling while attempting to focus on the doctor. 

   “Okay, that’s normal. We’re going to start putting the materials together and we’ll probably start in 15 minutes.” Dr. Smith said patting the side of the bed reassuringly. 

   The doctor and nurse started to set a bunch of things up such as a strange bar and many other random tools. Hinata’s mom opened the door giving her son a small kiss on his forehead, 

“The vice principle called, he’s willing to work with us to set up a plan. Okay.” 

“Okay sounds good,” Hinata mumbled. 

“I’ll step out okay.” She said kissing her son's forehead once again and turned and left the room.

“Okay, you ready to go.” The doctor said looking at Hinata sympathetically. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Hinata said anxiety laced in his voice. 

“Well, let's get started. The nurse and I are going to help you up and you’re going to hold on to that bar and we’ll lift your leg onto that stool and we’ll start wrapping it. Kageyama you can help Hinata with holding onto him to keep him stable okay.” Kageyama nodded and the nurse and Dr. Smith held out their arms and gently lifted Hinata from the bed. He groaned in pain and the doctor gently helped Shouyou to the bar. When they got there Shouyou gripped the bar tightly and Kageyama came up behind him to ensure that he wouldn’t fall over. 

The doctor raised Hinata’s leg and he visibly tensed and the pain was clear in his eyes. Once they had set him up the right way they gently shifted his hospital gown so his leg was between the slit of the gown. 

As they started to wrap his leg Hinata looked more and more uncomfortable and it didn’t help when they got to his waist. They untied his gown and he closed his eyes blush rising up his cheeks wishing it to end as soon as possible. The process was slow and painful and all Hinata wanted to do was pass out He blamed the sedatives they had given him and the pain meds were not as good as he hoped. Eventually, it was done and Hinata was back in his boxers and baggy shorts laying in the hospital bed as the doctor administered more pain meds. 

“Once the new medicine kicks in we can release you. I want to see you in 4 weeks so that I can get some new X-rays and decide when we should take off the cast.” The doctor said directing both at Hinata and his mom. Both nodded and Dr. Smith turned and left the room. 

Kageyama was sitting beside Shouyou’s bed gently resting his head upon the mattress. He was holding his boyfriend's hand who appeared like he was going to fall asleep any second. Slowly Kageyama’s eyes started to droop until a knock on the door and the sound of it opening. Kageyama snapped his head up to see the nurse from before.

“Okay, we’re ready to discharge Shouyou. Mrs. Hinata if you could come with me to sign a few papers.” The nurse said holding the door open so that Hinata’s mom could follow her. Looking towards Shouyou he decided to wake up his sleeping boyfriend. 

“Hey, Shou it’s time to wake up,” Kageyama said in a hushed voice as he gently shook his arm. He opened his eyes sluggishly lifting his head looking around at nothing in particular. Slowly his eyes landed on Kageyama and he let out a small smile. 

“How are you feeling,” Tobio questioned staring at Shouyou with his blue eyes.

“I’m tired and I feel really numb I don’t really like it.” He said shifting uncomfortably in his bed. 

   “I know but it’s better than being in constant pain. Am I right.” 

“Yeah, I guess your right I just want to go home,” Hinata said resting his back into his pillow.

“Don’t worry your mom is working on the discharge papers right now.” 

“That’s good.” He said closing his eyes once again. Kageyama gently massaged Hinata’s shoulder feeling all the tension slowly seep away. 

Approximately 15 minutes later Hinata’s mom returned with Shouyou’s wheelchair and gently nudged her son who had started to doze off. 

“You ready to go Shouyou?” She questioned at her son. He gently nodded his head attempting to sit up only to be stopped by the hard cast. 

“Kageyama do you think you could help him.” Coming around the bed he gently wrapped his arms underneath his armpits and slowly shifted him off the bed into the wheelchair that Mrs. Hinata was holding still. 

After a little bit shifting, they finally got Shouyou into the wheelchair. 

“Okay babe lets get you home,” Kageyama said giving a small peck on the lips. Hinata smiled his traditional cheeky grin. 

“Off we go!” Shouyou said pointing his arm forward. Both Hinata’s mom and Kageyama giggled and started pushing Hinata out of the Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, it has been way too long but I finally finished this chapter. I've started on chapter ten but knowing me it'll take like a year to actually finish it. Sorry for any inaccuracies I kinda just made up my shit cause you know why not. 
> 
> Hey if you're bored check out my Tumblr 
> 
> http://510lulu.tumblr.com/


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I've been super busy, I just had my third knee surgery in two years, (I'm 18) I've been running back and forth from doctors appointments for some serious medical problems. And just generally busy. I'm definitely going to keep writing and started to re-read the story from the beginning and that's helping me find where I want to go with this story which is good so when I get the chance I have a plan and I'm not blocked. I'll try and get a new chapter up in a month but no promises.

 

“I’m bored!” Hinata complained loudly from his spot on the couch. His mom looked at him and said, “Yes I know you are. Would you like to go somewhere?” Shouyou bent his head back to look at his mom who was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

“The team came back from the training camp I know they’re training right now. Do you think you could drive me there? I really want to see them.” Hinata said timidly.

“Why of course Shou. You could have asked sooner.” His mom said leaving her station and coming around the couch. 

“Do you want to go right now then?” She questioned giving her son a wide smile. Turning from the couch she wheeled Shouyou’s chair over. The process of getting him into the chair was a challenging one but not impossible. His mom wheeled him out of the house and wrestled him into the car. 

The ride to the school was a boring one his mom was playing the radio and drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Hinata had texted Kageyama that they were coming so that he could help. He wanted to surprise the team since they hadn’t seen him since the camp. Pulling up in front of the school Kageyama was waiting in his uniform. Parking the car Hinata’s mom came around pulling the wheelchair from the trunk and brought it the door. Kageyama gently took Hinata out of the car placing him in the wheelchair. 

Mrs. Hinata stayed behind as Kageyama pushed Shouyou towards the gym.

“Wow, Kageyama could you go any slower.” Hinata joked prodding his finger into Kageyama’s chest. 

“Oh shut up you idiot.” Hinata poked his tongue out and giggled. Tobio leaned down and gave a small kiss on Shouyou’s lips. 

A minute later they arrived at the gym Kageyama looked annoyingly and that steps to the gym. 

“Shou holds on to the arm rest,” Kageyama said as he positioned the chair so he could pull it up backward. As quietly as possible he got him up the stairs and opened the gym door. Kageyama leaned in and said, “Hey guys I have a surprise for.” Everyone turned to look at him and pushed the door wide open and pushed Hinata in.

When the team saw Hinata all hell broke loose. They all gathered around him questions and voices overlapping themselves. 

“Hey, guys!” Daichi screamed over the noise. “For God’s sake give them a chance to talk. Why don’t we ask questions one at a time.” That shut everyone up. Daichi came forwards pushing through the crowd. 

“I’ll ask the question everyone is dying to know. How are you Hinata?” He said a wide grin on his face.

“Oh you know I’ve seen better days. But I’m okay right now just bored out of my mind.” Daichi smiled and ruffled the kid's hair. 

“Well, I’m glad you made the trip out here. Kageyama hasn’t told much about what's been happening.” 

Hinata nodded and spoke, “Yeah I kinda told him to that. Sorry, I’m just like super embarrassed and feel a bit like an idiot. Everyone took a step back and Daichi said, “Hinata you don’t have anything you need to be embarrassed about.” Hinata blushed and said shakily, “Well if I hadn’t been such an idiot and let my body rest I might not have made my situation worse than it already is. Suddenly Hinata felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. Craning his neck backward he stared into the eyes of his coach. 

“Hinata it’s not your fault. Stuff like this happens all the time nobody's blaming you.” Ukai said in his gruff voice. He looked around at his teammates surrounding him as they all nodded their heads in agreement. “You guys are the most amazing team anybody could ever ask for.” Hinata gave a wide toothy smile. The tenses that had filled the air dissipated and everyone relaxed. “Okay everyone gets back to training or you’ll be running laps until your legs fall off,” Ukai called and everyone rushed back onto the court. “Hey Coach, do you mind if I stay and watch?” Hinata questioned. “Why of course you can hang out with Nishinoya,” Ukai said pointing towards the bench where the small Libero sat. 

“Kageyama you can go practice I can roll myself over there.” He said to his boyfriend when he moved to turn him around. Kageyama looked into his auburn eyes and gave a small nod letting go of the handles of the wheelchair. He turned away and stalked off towards Ukai to get instructions. Wheeling himself over to the smiling Libero who looked pumped to see Hinata. 

“Heyyyyy didn’t expect to see you here.” He smiled widely and stood up from his seat. “Haha yeah, it gets really boring when you have to watch the same movie over and over and over and over again you know.” Nishinoya yet out a boisterous laugh and sat back down. Maneuvering his chair next to the bench he asks, “How’s your wrist Nishinoya?” Looking at the bulky cast. “Oh, I’m not sure I guess the break is a bit worse than they thought so they're debating if they want to do a surgery which would add another six weeks to my recovery. I don’t want to happen I want to play on the court. But even if it does happen I’m not giving up.” He said flexing the few fingers that were not locked inside the cast. “Yeah, well I have this amazing cast,” Hinata gestured towards the bulky piece of plaster that covered 40% of his body. “And I will most likely not play for the rest of this year,” He said solemnly lowering his head.

“Hold it right there You can’t think like that, neither of us can,” Nishinoya commanded straightening his posture. “Listen here Hinata Shouyou  _ this isn’t the end, it’s just the beginnin _ g. And you can’t stop here you can't let this drag you down. You will heal and you will come back better than ever. We both will so we can’t give up the fight here.” The small libero grinned widely. Hinata sat there for a minute in awe at what his senpai had just said. “Don’t give up hope of not playing this year. If we both put effort into truly healing we will push through and compete again.” Hinata lifting his head up his mood changing drastically,

“You are the most amazing senpai ever Nishinoya-san!” Hinata said loudly. “Oh I know I am the greatest senpai ever,” Nishinoya said proudly puffing out his chest. He stood like that for a minute until they both burst out laughing. 

Nishinoya sat beside Hinata’s wheelchair on the bench watching the practice match that had started while they had chatted. Listening to smack of the ball on the ground to the people bustling around getting into position. As Hinata observed his happy mood slowly diminished he wished he could stand from the wheelchair and get on the court like nothing had happened. He felt tear grow in his eyes, roughly he scrubbed his eyes attempting to stop the tears from forming. 

“You know it’s okay to cry. I know it’s upsetting.” Whipping his head around he saw a smiling Takeda-sensei. “I know it sucks watching from the sidelines but you can learn from it. Watch figure out what others can improve on what you could learn from others and use it. You will be stronger than ever and I know our team is going to go far.” Takeda said giving him the thumbs up, Hinata gave a slight nod of the head in response. Turning away he headed back to where Ukai and the two managers stood. 

Before he knew it the game was over and Kageyama walked over to him a small smile on his lips. “You ready to go home?” he questioned. “Yeah, I’m like super tired,” Hinata said giving a small yawn. “K, I’m going to grab my stuff sound good.” Giving the thumbs up Kageyama walked off towards the rest of the team. Ukai, however, broke away from the group of teens and walked over towards Hinata.

“Hey Hinata how are you feeling?” Ukai questioned.

“I’m alright just super sore.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine why. I wanted to talk to you about what we should do while you’re off the court to keep up your training.”

“Okay…?” Hinata said uncertainly 

“What I’m thinking is that if you can make it come to as many training as you can manage and I’ll have you sit on the side and just watch and take notes. Takeda sensei probably mentioned that to you but I think that would help you to really understand the game and perhaps learning some new techniques that you can use when you come back to the court.” Ukai said arms crossed as he looked expectantly. Hinata smiled and responded to his coach, 

“Okay, I will try. I don’t come back to school for another week but I can try and come to some of the training before that but no promises. It’s kinda hard to travel but if I can make it I’ll try to.” He said this shifting in his chair. All Hinata wanted was to run around on the court. To spike balls and joke with the team and just play volleyball. It felt like he would never play again just be someone on the side never actually getting on the court because everyone is better than them. The team was improving and he was slowing down and won’t ever be able to catch up to the team. 

“Hey don’t worry. You will be back on the court in no time.” Ukai said this while ruffling his hair. 

“I’ll try my best,’ Hinata piped up looking straight into his coach’s eyes with determination, which he didn’t have a few minutes ago. Turning around Ukai’s presence was replaced by his tall muscled boyfriend. “I called your mom she’s on her way from the grocery store,” Kageyama said quietly and unlocking Hinata’s wheelchair and heading towards the door to help him get down the steps from the gym. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at http://510lulu.tumblr.com/
> 
> Let me know if I've screwed up anywhere or if something doesn't make sense. Thxs see ya next time.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGG a new update yay. I have been the busiest person. I had surgery on my neck, I broke my wrist and I graduate in 8 days so instead of studying for finals I have written a new chapter after so long. Also, its been over a year since I started this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave comments and kudos. :)

Laying on his bed, Kageyama stared up at his ceiling with no particular purpose he was to distracted with his thoughts. He wondered what he should do with his life. Volleyball, school, and more precisely Hinata. Hinata had been depressed lately even though he hid it well. But Kageyama could see the real one. He saw how whenever he went over to his house Hinata would attempt to be that bubbly happy, ball of sunshine he was but in his eyes, you could see the real pain and sorrow. He knew Hinata blame. If he hadn't been so stupid and stopped him from racing him the first place they wouldn't be in this situation. Kageyama should have prevented him from training when he first got injured. Smacking the palm of his hands on top of his forehead. If he hadn't been such a stupid idiot, he could have saved Hinata from his current suffering.  Wanted to play and being cooped up was unbearable for the hyperactive teen who seemed always to be moving. Being on the court without him felt as if a part of him was lost when he didn’t have Hinata. Sure the others were good like Asahi and Tsukishima but being with Hinata; they were undefeatable. Having the power to shock their opponents and to never judge a book by its cover. 

Kageyama rolled over cutting off his thoughts to stare at the clock that sat on his side table. 5:30 am he hadn’t slept, and now he would have to get up for early morning training at 6:30 so it wasn’t worth trying to sleep. Grabbing his phone from the wooden table yanking out the charger and turning it on. A picture of him and Hinata appeared on the screen. Kageyama had his usual scowl, but his eyes gave away how he felt while Hinata had the biggest dopey smile that lit up his life. He missed it all he got now was the forced smile that to the outside world seemed the same but Kageyama could tell. He was always able to tell how his boyfriend felt even if he didn’t show it all that well Kageyama probably wouldn’t be the person he is today. 

He had been in a dark place ever since the events that happened in middle school. Making it impossible to trust people without the fear of being alienated from his peers and others. But Shouyou changed all that with his determination and perseverance which was infectious it made others try their hardest because he never gave up even with all his challenges. He made it possible to trust in teamwork and that he wasn’t alone on the court. Hinata had made this all possible, but now it seemed that Hinata lost all that he had. Being an empty shell of the person he had been before the injury. Kageyama now felt it was his responsibility to give what Hinata gave to him bring the hope he knew he needed. His lock screen darkened, and he opened it again deciding to text the one person he couldn’t get off his mind. 

**> Sho are you awake?**

Staring at the bright screen of his phone hoping for a response. After a few seconds, he noticed the typing bubble that appeared in the bottom left-hand corner of his screen. Smiling a little, he waited for Hinata’s text to go through. His phone vibrated suddenly signaling Hinata’s response

**>  Yeah I couldn’t really sleep. What’s up why are you awake?**

Kageyama quickly typed his response.

**>  Idk I’m worried about you I guess.**

Within a second he gained a response

**> Why are you worried about me there’s nothing to be worried about.**

**> Shou I’m worried about how you’ve been feeling. Lately, I know you’re unhappy You can’t tell me otherwise. I’m not that stupid. **

**> I don’t know what you mean.**

**> Your hip. I know you're upset even though you don’t show it. **

**> I’m not upset. **

**> Shou yes you are I can tell. Why won’t you let me help you? I know you’re suffering.**

**> I don’t need anyone’s help it's my own problem not anybody else’s just let it be.**

Kageyama groaned verbally staring at his phone in disdain. 

> **Shouyou that’s not what I meant I just want you to be happy that’s all**

He hit send and waited for a response, but one never came. Kageyama chided himself mentally; now he had gone and pissed off his boyfriend with trying to be supportive. Sitting up on his bed he decided he was just going to get ready early and to actually have breakfast for once. 

Kageyama got to school obscenely early but luckily when he arrived at the gym for morning training Suga, Daichi, and Tanaka was hanging around hitting balls to each other. 

“Hey Kageyama what are you doing here so early,” Suga commented.

“I could ask you the same thing Suga-Senpai,” Kageyama said while he slips his gym shoes on. 

Striding forwards Tanaka tosses him a ball and yells, “Set to me Kageyama” Kageyama, and for a good hour he would set balls to Tanaka, but it didn’t feel the same without Hinata. He knew that he had offended Hinata and he knew he would have to apologize in person as soon as possible. Kageyama was so distracted at that moment that he didn’t see the ball he needed to set and hit him square in the face. Falling back he landed hard on his ass hand raising to his nose which throbbed with pain. 

“Fuck,” Kageyama said as removed his hand blood smeared across it. He felt dazed and didn’t realize the people who were screaming his name. As the shock wore off, he realized Suga was taking his face in his hand's concern clear on his face. 

“Kageyama? Kageyama can you hear me? Look at me” Kageyama looked into Suga’s eyes and blinked the pain in his nose progressively getting worse. 

“Kageyama I’m taking you to the nurse's office, do you think you can stand,” Suga said standing and holding out a hand to him. It took him a moment to process what Suga had said, but when he did he took hold of his Senpai’s hand and standing to his feet he swayed dizzily from the pain. How did Shouyou do it he always got hit in the face, but his nose never bled. 

Suga took hold of his shoulders and marched him out of the gym blood flowing steadily from his nose staining his white t-shirt.

Arriving at the nurse's office Suga and Kageyama found Emiko Sensei sitting at her desk. Rolling her chair around she looked at the two boys and said exasperated, “What happened now,” 

“Kageyama took a ball to the face. He’s a bit dazed, and his nose won’t stop bleeding,” 

“Okay well come bring him over here,” Emiko gestured towards the bed where Suga guided him over. Emiko Sensei brought over a towel and placed it on Kageyama’s nose.

“Kageyama-San can you tell me what day it is.” The nurse asked looking expectantly at him. 

“Uh, Monday I think,” Kageyama said voice nasally and muffled by the towel. She nodded and jotted something down on the clipboard that she apparently produced out of thin air. 

“Okay well let me take a peek at that nose of yours.” 

Removing the towel from his nose, it appeared to have finally stopped bleeding although his face looked like a crime scene. Emiko pressed gently on his nose, but he lurched backward from pain. 

“Okay well from what I can tell I’m going to assume that your nose is broken and you may have a slight concussion. I’m going to call your mother and have her take you to hospital to make sure.” Emiko said sliding on her chair to her desk and reach for the phone. As Emiko Sensei called his mother, Suga sat down beside him on the bed. 

“What was that during practice, you’ve never been this distracted. Is something going on, do you want to talk about.” Kageyama lowered his face to stare at his lap. 

“I think Hinata and I had some kind of fight but idk. I’m worried about him because I know he’s upset and won't admit it and when I tried talking about it he got kinda upset about it.” 

“I know it’s hard Kageyama, but you have to let Hinata deal with this himself. You just have to be there for him support him but don’t pressure him. Doing that will make him avoid you and separate you to slowly till you hate each other and I know for a fact that you don’t want that to happen. You truly care about him so don’t let that happen.” Suga gave him a large smile and stood, “Take care of yourself, I have to get to class, but call me about your nose later. K,” He waved and left the room. 

“Kageyama why don’t you lie down your mother said she would try to be here soon. But don’t fall asleep I want to make sure you don’t have a concussion before you sleep.” Emiko slid over and placed a pillow for Kageyama to rest his head on. 

His mother came to pick him up a good 30 minutes later, and when she walked in, she sighed looking at the damage to her son's face. Kageyama sat up his head fuzzy but clearer than before. He went stand but stumbled his feet feeling like lead. 

“Careful Tobio, let's get you to hospital,” His mother said. She gently caressed his cheek and led him out of school to her car.

The ride to the hospital was uneventful and arriving his mother sat him in a chair and went to check him in. It was another 30 minutes before he was finally taken to a room. Kageyama’s entire face throbbed as he went to sit on the bed. A nurse hooked him to an IV so she could administer some pain medication for his throbbing face. While waiting for the doctor, his mother made idle conversation with Kageyama only making grunts acknowledgment.    

There was a knock on the door, and young looking doctor entered. The doctor stepped forward introducing himself and going straight into examining Tobio. The doctor poked and prodded his swollen and painful nose and shone a light in his eyes asking him to look one way then another. The doctor that Kageyama had subsequently forgotten his name came to the verdict that indeed Kageyama’s nose was broken and would also have to be set and that he had a mild concussion. 

“I’m going to have the nurse come in and set your nose. I’ll also prescribe you some pain and anti-nausea medicine. A concussion can sometimes make you ill, and you should not be left alone for at least 24 hours to make sure nothing happens.” The doctor said his voice smooth, he bowed and exited the room.  

Having his nose set was not his idea of fun but getting it over with his nose felt better, but it had begun to bleed again. The nurse made him wait till the bleeding to apply a small splint to his nose and sent him and his mother on their way. 

Sitting in the front seat of his mother's car in the parking lot of the pharmacy while he waited for his mom to pick up his pain meds. The doctor had told him not to look at bright lights such as phones or computers, but he had to check his phone just to see if he had gotten any texts from a certain someone. Opening his phone he first looked at the time, 2:15 pm staring at the phone in disbelief had he been the hospital for that long he wondered. Looking away from the time he went and opened his notifications. The first one he saw was from Sugawara asking how he was doing. Kageyama typed a quick response of what the doctor had told him. Tobio would have to stay at home for at least a week and no training for two. The doctor said his nose should fully heal in a month and a half, but he would be allowed to train sooner as long as he didn’t re-injure it during practice. 

Looking at his other texts, he found one from Hinata.

**> Look Tobio I’m sorry about this morning I was stressed today was my first day back at school but I didn’t see you. Did I make you so upset that you didn’t want to go to school today, I really hope it wasn’t my fault I feel bad for getting snippy with you. Txt me back ASAP. I love you. :)**

Re-reading Hinata’s text Kageyama tried to come up with a decent response. He didn’t want to tell his boyfriend about his broken nose, but he didn’t want him to find out from someone else. 

**> No Shou it’s not your fault I’m sorry for pressuring you into talking with me. I won't be at school for the rest of the week something came up I’ll text you later I’m not allowed to be on my phone right now. I love you too.**

Hitting sends he closed his phone and his eyes at the same time. He felt himself drifting asleep but was stopped when his mom opened the car door.

“Tobio honey don’t go to sleep yet. The doctor told us not to sleep for at least another few hours to monitor you. I know it’s been a long day why don’t you take the meds they’ll at least make the pain more manageable.” Tobio’s mother said handing him two small pills and a water bottle that she had purchased in the pharmacy. Taking the pills, he swallowed them with little trouble and rested his head back against his seat. Slowly the throbbing in his face and head dulled to just a mild ache, and by the time he got home, he was feeling slightly better. His mom guided him upstairs and to his bedroom tucking him as if he was 5. She left the room only to return a minute later with a glass of water. 

“Okay my love go to sleep now, I will have to wake you every hour and a half to make sure you're okay.” His mom said brushing a black strand of hair out of his face. Bobbing his gently his mom turned off the light and closed the door. Kageyama turned over and quickly checked his phone. He saw a notification from Hinata but didn’t have the energy to read it. Closing his eyes, he gently rolled onto his back and slowly breathed through his mouth and let sleep take over.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO NEW CHAPTER WITHIN TWO WEEKS! I also found out I got into college with half ride scholarship WOOHOO. I finished my finals on Monday, and I graduate in three days. HOLY SHIT. Well, anyways I hope you enjoy and please leave comments if something needs to be changed.

Hinata sat restlessly in the back of his mother's car as she drove him to school for the first time since injury other than when his mom took him to see the team. As his mom stepped out of the car and got his wheelchair out of the trunk. Hinata waited and thought about his and Tobio’s conversation earlier in the morning. He knew his boyfriend was only trying to help him feel better, but he felt like he didn’t deserve Kageyama’s concern. The opening of the passenger door drew Hinata from his thoughts, and his mother helped him into his wheelchair. Hinata would be starting Physical Therapy next week, and he was beyond antsy about it. He wanted to run and jump, but he didn’t want to go through the pain of recovery. Settling himself in the chair, his mom went to push, but he, brushed her off saying that he could do it. After making sure Hinata got to his first class his mom left telling him to call if he needed anything. He nodded and watched as his mom left and the first of the students began to meander in. 

All day he was bombarded by questions by his peers about his injury, but all he wanted was to find Kageyama and apologize, but so far he hadn’t seen him all day. They shared a math class together after lunch, and he hoped to see him then. But once he got to math there was no sign of his tall and gloomy boyfriend. Looking towards a kid who Hinata knew was in all of Kageyama’s classes he asked, “Hey have you seen Kageyama today?” The boy looked at him shook his head and said, “No he hasn’t been to any classes. I heard he was here this morning for his volleyball training, but I guess something must have come up. That’s all I know,” The boy looked back towards the board where their teacher was scribbling gibberish on the blackboard. Looking down he pulled out his phone and typed a quick text. He waited but only got a response once school ended, and the message was confusing. 

Deciding last minute, he asked his mom if he could drive them to Kageyama’s house. Arriving instead of taking his wheelchair he had his mom pull out the crutches that she had picked up from the hospital just after he had dropped him off that morning. His mom went to protest the use but was stopped when Hinata said, “Mom I’ve gotta start somewhere, and it’s not that far. It’d be a hassle to try and go up the stairs anyway.” his mother gave him a disapproving look but let him continue up the stairs leading to Tobio’s front door. 

It was a painful trek, and Hinata knew it was probably not his most fabulous idea, but he needed to apologize in person and figure out the weird text from Kageyama. Ringing the doorbell, he waited for a moment as he heard soft footsteps and the clicking of the front door opening. 

Kageyama’s mother stood in front of him; She was tall and slim her long silky black hair was currently tied into a tight bun on the top of her head.

“I’m sorry to bother you Mrs. Kageyama I didn’t see Tobio=san at school today, and I need to talk to him.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry Shouyou, Tobio can’t come to talk right now.” 

“Why not,” Shouyou said sounding like a small child.

“He broke his nose and gave himself a mild concussion during training this morning.”

“Wha-at. Nobody told me. Is he okay? Are you sure I can’t see him,” Hinata’s voice cracked with worry? Kageyama’s mom looked pitifully at the orange haired boy, nodded and said, 

“You can see him for a minute, but he needs to rest.” 

“Thank you,” Hinata said enthusiastically and attempted to bow on his crutches. Tobio’s mom ushered him in, and he painfully hobbled towards Kageyama’s room. His mom knocked gently on the door poking her head in she whispered, “Tobio, Shouyou is here to see you,” She stepped back and let Hinata go through the door. 

Going into the room he found Kageyama propped up on pillows his face was a mess dark bruising spread across his extremely swollen nose to his eyes making him look like a purple raccoon. 

“Tobio what happened,” Shouyou said stumbling forward on his crutches reaching the bed. Kageyama looked guiltily at his lap.

“It’s nothing Sho but what are you doing out of your wheelchair.” Kageyama's voice was muffled and nasally.

“That doesn’t matter what happened. It’s not nothing you looked like you got mugged.”

“Shoyou come lay down you need to be careful. We can talk once I know you're comfortable.” 

Hinata wanted to protest but knew it would be useless, and he knew he should lay down. The throbbing in his hip was getting worse. Kageyama scooched over on his bed to give room for Hinata. Situating himself on the bed was a challenge, but eventually, he was propped on Kageyama’s pillows as well. 

“So Tobio let's have a chat. What happened to you.” 

“I got whacked in the face by a ball a little too hard. I don’t know how you haven’t broken your nose since you basically receive with your face.” 

“Heyy that's not nice. But you’re usually so precise what happened I know for a fact that you don’t have a habit of receiving balls to the face.” Hinata said leaning his head back against the pillows and staring at Tobio’s white ceiling.

“I was distracted by our texting conversation this morning I guess. Why won’t you just admit that you’re upset and that you feel shitty about the situation? I just want to help, but you won't even talk about the injury without getting all defensive. You’re my boyfriend we’re supposed to talk about this kind of stuff. We’re supposed to face challenges together and not bottle them up. Why won’t you just talk to me Shouyou.” Kageyama’s head was starting to pound with every word he spoke, but he and Hinata needed to have this conversation to resolve their differences finally. 

“Tobio I don’t know.”

“Yes you do you just won't tell me will you.”

“Don’t make me please I feel like shit all the time you shouldn’t have to deal with that burden.” Hinata’s voice had cracked in the middle of the sentence while Kageyama took hold of his hand.

“Shouyou you don’t have to deal with this burden yourself. I want to know what you’re thinking, feeling. Don’t block me out please.” Kageyama started to rub comforting circles into the palms of Hinata’s hand. Tears had started to form in the corners of the smallest eyes.

“You want the truth. I feel like shit because I feel guilty about the accident. If I hadn’t been such an idiot, we wouldn’t be in this situation. If I hadn’t been trying to show off… I-I wouldn’t be in this situation. You wouldn’t have a broken nose and a concussion.” 

“Don’t blame yourself. Please, it’s not your fault. Things happen for a reason, and we can’t prevent we can only move on and grow.” Kageyama smiled lightly staring at Hinata who jabbed his elbow into Tobio’s side.

“OWWW. What was that for.” 

“When did you become so knowledgeable huh,” Hinata said a cheeky grin gracing his beautiful face although tears were still falling from his big innocent eyes.

“Dumb-ass I can be knowledgable sometimes you know,” Tobio muttered bitterly but a small smile broke his hard facade. “Shou just know that I care very deeply for you and I want you to be as happy as possible. Just talk to me when you feel upset this. Don’t ever bottle up your emotions if you have someone willing to listen.”

“K Tobio. Thank you for always being with me and for always willing to be my setting partner,” Hinata leaned his head on the taller shoulder and snuggled as much as he could into Kageyama’s arms. 

They laid there for a long while until there was a knock on the door and Hinata’s mom poked her head in. 

“Shouyou we need to get home okay.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Unsurprisingly both teens had fallen asleep and were less than happy to have been woken up. Hinata shifted on the bed as his mom came in pushing in front of her the wheelchair that seemed to forever haunt his nightmares. He shifted himself into the chair awkwardly,

“I’ll see you later Tobio,” Hinata said waving goodbye as his mom pushed him out of the room. He held his crutches in his lap as his mom maneuvered him back down the front steps and into the car.

The ride home was a peaceful and arriving home they made it inside, and Hinata set himself up on the couch, and Natsu came, and they watched a movie together. Shouyou ended up falling asleep against his little sister. 

Waking up it was dark outside, and his mom was gently shaking his shoulder. 

“Dinner is ready Shouyou.” His mom said gently as she placed a warm plate piled with food. Saying thanks, he ate distractedly looking at his phone. He wanted to text Kageyama, but with his concussion, his mom had taken his phone away. He spent most of the time on Instagram stalking famous volleyball players or old classmates from middle school. Anything to distract him. 

Hinata felt relief after his discussion with Kageyama. He really had been feeling shitty and finally being able to have an actual conversation was soothing. Although Shouyou still felt bad about everything going on at least with Kageyama he knew he could conquer anything that proved to be a challenge in the future.

 


End file.
